The Forces of Gravity
by Death Can't Be Trusted
Summary: L and Light are on the search for B.Meanwhile Near,Mello,& Matt are now living under the same roof with them. Suddenly Light is caught between a criminal,world greatest detective,& his heirs. What can go wrong? Everything. Sequel to Will to Live
1. The Beginning

Death: And so it begins.

NOTE: This is a SEQUEL to The Will To Live, if you haven't read that then I suggest to read it before checking this one out. There's a few things you won't be able to understand and the first story will help clear things up greatly. I hope this one will be better than the first one, its gonna have more action. And for those who have read the first one, I hope you enjoy reading the sequel just as much. Thank you.

ANOTHER NOTE (SORRY): since the summary isn't long enough to explain the reasons of the rating, I shall warn here. This story will contain yaoi, bloodshed, violence, and maybe death of one of the major characters...depends on whether it fits the plot or not.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 **The Beginning

* * *

The day was humid for the first day of summer break. Even in the shade you could sweat and start panting like you just ran a mile all the way without stopping or slowing down. And to think, it's only the beginning of summer! But within a mansion in France, there lived a small family trying to get by the day without being able to go outside.

Of course, they have enough money to last a thousand lifetimes, but to go out to swim didn't suit them well with this heat. The family was none other than the great detectives three in one, L and his tiny family.

First off, L. He never revealed himself as L, unless it's something very important to send a serial killer to the death penalty. Only if it was a very, very serious case he'd show himself. The first time that happened was when he was working on the Kira case, which was about six years ago. But after he solved it, and alternated it to save his lover, he continued on as the detective.

Next was Light Yagami, also known as Kira. He still remembers everything about the Death Note, even if he wrote down most of the names. But now he was a changed man, helping L solve cases and as L's face by being the growing popular detective Lucifer Nakatani.

When Light became Nakatani, he first had to change his appearance. With the help of L, they put together that Light would wear glasses, and a black wig on the top of his head that went down to his shoulders. Light felt unsettled the first time he looked into the mirror with the changes; he didn't want to look like Mikami. So L prepared a pair of contacts that don't help Light's eyes, instead change the color from honey amber to baby blue. Light didn't mind the change of eye color, he actually liked it. L insisted that Light would wear them only when he's in public much to Light's disappointment.

Then there was still the baby of the family, Ichigo. The boy was a spinning image of Light, being his son and very smart. When Ichigo was around two, he learned to talk in Japanese, English, and French with ease. At age three, the boy was able to walk, talk, and even learn a bit of math. Ichigo was sweet, caring, and yet very stubborn much like a certain world famous detective.

The downside of Ichigo (for Light that is), was that he was stubborn and sometimes very demanding. Whenever Light told him no, or maybe next time, Ichigo would lash back just like L did with small arguments. But no matter how many times Ichigo tried, he still lost to his father.

It turned out that Ichigo got most of his strange attributes from L, and everything else was from Light. The strange attributes was also being addicted to sweets. More specifically, strawberries. Anything that was strawberry flavored or has strawberries in it, Ichigo would beg to have it. But sweets were always added to his strawberries. Not wanting his own son to be exactly like L, Light restricted Ichigo's sweets to special occasions and if the boy deserved it. L of course didn't like the idea, and tried to sneak sweets to Ichigo. Light had a fit when he found out, since then L never gave sweets to the young boy.

Another downside to Ichigo was that he had the shinigami eyes. With Light, when he used to have the Death Note, you could barely see the changes of his eye color being a bright red. Light's eyes still change red, but now a days it was only when he was in deep thought. Ichigo however, his eyes were naturally blue, making them noticeable when they change red when he's either angry, or when he see's someone for the first time. Because of the noticable eye color change, L and Light decided to have Ichigo home schooled. Even though Light wanted Ichigo to be in school, but he didn't want any phone calls demanding about the eye color change.

Matsuda and Toki remained with L and Light. Toki took in the job as the nanny for Ichigo while she helped Matsuda with the cooking, cleaning, and a few times she acted as a scapegoat for L. Toki was rather good at being a scapegoat, she could run fast, has good intuition and the ability to slap someone so hard their face went numb.

Matsuda meanwhile remained as Watari, but rarely showed himself in public as Watari. Instead he was Nakatani's manager, being the clumsy man who helps out the detective. He was known as Chris von Hart. Like Light, Matsuda had a few changes when going out in public. He kept his hair the same, if only messier, with a pair of glasses he always seems to loose on purpose to play the klutz.

And now, back to the humid summer day in the mansion. L was hunching in his seat, staring blankly at a computer screen eating strawberry cheesecake. Light sat nearby but he was leaning back in his chair in complete boredom, staring up at the ceiling. Ichigo was playing with a 1000 puzzle peace and was halfway done with it. Matsuda and Toki meanwhile were in the kitchen, preparing for dinner with extra, they were expecting guests for the remaining of the summer.

"L…must we have them over?" Light groaned, taking a glance at the childish looking man.

"Hm. We have to; I already explained this to you Light-kun. I have to choose which of them will be the next L after I am gone." L said, still eating and never letting his eyes leave the screen before him.

"You sure about this?"

"I am positively sure."

Light groaned. He really didn't want to deal with Near, Mello and Matt at the moment. Let alone the whole summer with them. He talked to Near and Mello once, and it didn't go so well. He didn't know which kid was worse, Near or Mello.

Mello was obnoxious, very obnoxious. He was the kind of person Light wished to never meet. A conversation on the phone satisfied him and he would rather not have the loud mouth kid in the house for three months. Near on the other hand, well the boy irks Light. He wouldn't mind meeting Near but he gave off a feeling of uneasiness even on the phone.

Light's cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey! Hurry up and get a move on, we're waiting at the airport."

_Oh great…_ Light thought to himself. "I'll be there. Give me something to find you guys more easily."

"Uh…let's see oh yea! Near looks like an albino human bunny!" Mello giggled.

Light's eye twitched. _All right…I'll keep that in mind._

"Be there in a few." With that Light flipped his phone and stood up.

"Outo-sama! Can I come?" Ichigo stood up, staring at Light with his big, round puppy eyes.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait until I come back with them."

L watched as Light left to change into Lucifer Nakatani. The young detective headed to his room to put on his wig, contacts and glasses. He already wore the outfit, a casual long sleeved blue shirt leaving the last button at the top alone. His pants were a light cream color that was fit for a serious businessman Nakatani was.

Once he was done, Light took out his keys and headed out the door.

"Oh hey, you're on your way?" Matsuda stopped him near the front door.

"Yea, Mello practically demanded me to get them." The disguised detective nodded.

"All right, drive safely." Matsuda grinned. "Oh! Don't forget to-"

"Get sweets." Light finished and was out the door.

* * *

Light groaned as he found an empty parking space and took it. It wasn't that far from the building, but it still took a bit of a walk. Sighing, the disguised detective adjusted his glasses, buying himself a small amount of time. He really didn't want to meet these kids, after a conversation on the phone it was enought to satisfy him.

_C'mon Light, you know better. You have to meet them in person whether you like it or not._ With that, Light stepped out of the car.

When he stepped through the glass doors, many people stopped to stare or stared at him while walking. Light ignored the staring and glanced around with his eyes. If he was right, he should be able to see an albino wearing white, at least that was what he calculated while driving the way here. He had a feeling Near wasn't the type to wear a bunny costume let alone arriving from a private jet in a public airport.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. The albino teen sat at the farthest seat to his left, two others sitting next to him looking bored. One of them was playing a black psp and the other sat there eating chocolate. For a moment Light thought that the one eating chocolate was a girl by the hair cut, it was cut like a little girl's. It actually kind of reminded Light of his sister when she was very small.

Forcing himself to make his way to them, the feeling in his stomach grew from anxiety to nervousness.

Near, Light guessed, glanced up at him from his two robot toys tilting his head as if he was getting a better look.

"Nakatani? I had a feeling that 'he' would send a detective, but I didn't think it would be you." the albino stated.

The blonde stared at him, taking a bite of chocolate. "Hah! I have a funny feeling that Nakatani is only a pet name, he's disguising himself thats why he's working for 'him'."

The third teen didn't say anything. He only glanced once then turned his attention back to his game.

_Well, at least they're on the good side for now. _Light thought.

"Well done, on our first meeting I would've thought you would be more courteous. Then again...you're 'his' heirs, so I'm not surprised." the disguised detective inwardly smirked.

"Hey! What's that supposed ta mean? We don't give respect to anyone on our first meeting, not even to 'him' when we first met him over the computer." the blonde hollared, taking two more vicious bites.

_I'd hate to be that chocolate bar right now..._ Light quickly brushed the thought away.

"We need to get going, I'm supposed to get sweets for 'him'."

"Oh, so you're also the errand boy? Good job." the blonde snickered.

"I'm only doing it so that my manager can do the cooking, seriously I'm surprised he even _wants_ to cook." Light sighed, leading the way to his car.

"Can you cook?" finally the albino decided to ask questions.

"I can but I haven't been cooking for a while. I'm busy working on my current case."

"Oh, still working on it? How far have you gotten into it?"

"Making good progress." Light said, getting into his car as the others squashed themselves in the back.

"Gah! Matt, can you turn off that thing for once? You're elbowing my ribs!" the blonde snapped, viciously taking more bites from the chocolate.

Matt shrugged and turned off his psp.

"Could you please scoot over? I don't like being squashed between you and the door." Near asked in his monotone voice.

"Actually I would rather you die." Mello chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy." the albino glared.

"Yes, I'd be so happy I'll dance over your grave."

"I'll haunt you until you die from choking on chocolate."

"Oh yea! I'd like to see you try!" Mello bursted out.

"Want to test that?"

"Yes I-"

"Could you two shut it?! Ryuuzaki would not be happy if I returned home with the pair of you dead. And if you guys keep challenging each other then one of you get to the front." Light swore he popped a vein from the first few minutes of them argueing.

Mello pushed Near to signal that the albino was going to move. Light glared when the albino's head bumped into the window harder than intentioned.

"Mello, get to the front."

"What?! But-"

"It's fine. I'll move, its better that Mello sits next to Matt. Higher the chances of you surviving the trip home." Near stepped out to slam the door then opening the passenger door and sat.

After the albino fastened his seat belt, Light started the car and headed on their way. On the way home, he stopped to get the sweets L wanted. To his surprise, Near decided to follow him. Light had a feeling it was to ensure that the car would stay in one peace, for he noticed that Mello calmed down after about three minutes of sitting alone with Matt. Not going against Near's offer, he nodded and got out of the car with the albino.

Once in the small sweet shop, Near followed Light closely and yet not too close. It reminded Light of Ichigo, maybe it would be good having the teens over. He could see that Near and Ichigo will get along well enough, but he didn't like having his son meeting Mello. He had a suspicious feeling the blonde will either sneak sweets for Ichigo or the boy would try to steal the chocolate and Mello would go on a killing spree.

"You always like this?" Light couldn't help but ask, gathering in all the sweets from his list.

"At the moment. I don't like strangers, but I have a feeling like I know you. I checked your background, even though its for disguise, I think I know you enough." Near said, glancing over at a few of the toys.

_Well I think I might like this kid. _Light thought to himself. _But...what would happen when he finds out I'm Kira? _

"Nakatani?"

"Hm?"

"I'm curious...whats you're relationship with Ryuuzaki?" Near asked in fluent Japanese.

_Damn! I didn't expect him to ask so soon! what should I say? Say that I was L's first friend? No, that won't work. He'll most likely say it out loud and L would point out that his first friend was Light Yagami, not Lucifer Nakatani. Hm...maybe second friend?_

"I'm not completely sure, but he says I'm the second friend he ever had." Light stated, buying the sweets that were stacked in his arms.

"Hm...really? Who's the first?" Near stared at him.

"He won't say."

After paying for the sweets, Light made his way back to the car with Near at his heels. In the car he could see Matt asleep and leaning against Mello, who was eating a new chocolate bar. Just how much chocolate does he have? Light decided not to question it. Getting in the car, Light set the bag on the floor in the back, making sure it was as far away from Mello as possible.

"Hey, how's the case with B going?" Mello asked, taking a rather big bite from the chocolate bar.

Light blinked. B hasn't made any moves, and it's been six years since he openly attacked Whammy's house. Since then, there hasn't been anything concerning B or any crimes that would relate to him. The weird part of it all, was that there hasn't even been a trace of B. It was as if he disappeared out of thin air.

"At the moment, he hasn't made himself known to us." the disguised detective explained, already halfway back to the mansion.

"Hm...that doesn't sound like B at all." the blonde declared, Light could hear a crunching sound behind him.

"Even so, we haven't heard of a crime that leads us to know it was B. I'm curious myself, he's been lying low for six years." Light glanced at the review mirror. There was something odd... A small, black BMW has been following them since the cany shop. Every now and then stalkers followed the growing great detective Nakatani, so this wasn't the first time. But now he has to take a detour. Light hoped that Mello won't drive him crazy just by being obnoxious.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to take a detour. I have another Nakatani stalker." Light turned right just a few corners away from the turn to the mansion. He didn't want to risk that the stalkers see the mansion, it was not so hard to miss, and it'd be a good guess as to who was in it.

"How many stalkers ya got?" the blonde blurted out.

"Depends. Some are criminals who want to get rid of me or just very creepy fan girls who wish for my hand in marriage."

"Sounds rather disturbing." Light blinked, he didn't recognize that voice. He took a glance at the review mirror and realized that Matt woke up.

"Yes well, I'm used to it."

Near raised his head, peaked with interest. "How so? You haven't been known for very long, were you perhaps someone else who was famous before you changed your identity?"

_Ok...I take that back. He has a very creepy smile._ Light thought to himself.

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh! Who were you then? Were you perhaps a smart ass goodie goodie until you either witnessed a murder, and had to be put into witness protection?" Mello leaned forward suddenly, an arm around Light's shoulders and neck.

Light nearly jumped before he glared. "Must you do that? I'm driving here, I would love it if I didn't get into an accident. Now sit back in your seat, I don't want the press stating that I'm a pedophile taking three teens late at night in a car."

Mello groaned and sat back before he grinned. "So...are you a pedophile?"

"I'm sure you'll love it if I was." Light fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey, I think it's time to try to shake off this guy. He's not going to stop stalking us." Near pointed out, staring at the mirror on his side.

Light bit his bottom lip. This was bad. If it was the press, they'd be all over with cameras. A crazy fan girl wanting his hand, they'd try to get his attention. This wasn't just any stalker, he guessed it has to be a criminal. But not just any criminal, this might be a serious one.

_Just what I need. _Light mentally growled. With one hand, he took out his phone and handed it to Near.

"Don't call Ryuzaki just yet, I'm going to try a few tricks first. If we can't shake him off then call, try not to look obvious either."

Near nodded, holding the phone with his free hand. "What are you going to do?"

"_Hold_ on." Light warned before he hit the accelerator.

Matt held onto the the door next to him, while Mello screamed holding onto his friend. Near held his legs closer for balance, still keeping hold of his toy and Nakatani's cell phone. After a few quick turns, speeding up and even passing a few cars, the black BMW was behind them all the way through. He glanced at the mirror to his left, not liking this at all.

"Damn it..." he cursed to himself.

Near took that as his cue. "Call which one in the contacts?"

"The name Chris von Hart." Light said, turning quickly to the right.

The albino found the name and hit the green button before putting it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi, we're ready Nakatani, what's taking so-"

"We're being chased down by a criminal."

_Right down to business just like L...I can see why he's one of the heirs. _Light commented to himself, cursing again when he checked to see that the stalker was still there at his tail.

"What? Another one? Darn it, I'll give the phone to Ryuzaki."

"L here, what's the problem?"

"We're being chased by a criminal, we haven't been able to shake him off."

"Hm...where are you now?"

"We just crossed over the main bridge."

"Damn this bastard! He just won't give it up! I wish I could give him a piece of my mind." Mello cursed loudly.

"I'll send for police backup." L hung up.

"He's sending police backup."

Light bit his lower lip. He just remembered that this car didn't have a radio to call in the police.

_Damn it! _

Nearby sirens were heard, by the sound of them there was a pair coming in from north and south. Light felt confident now, they were coming in on either side, a higher chance to catch the guy. Just when he passed through a four way cross, one of the police cars almost crashed into the guy behind them. The loud car turned and spinned out of control, hitting a nearby pole.

Meanwhile, the second one, almost got in the way of the first. Thankfully it maintained course and followed the BMW. Unfortunately, the little black car rear ended them, nearly making Light's head hit the windshield.

"Damn it! Whoever the hell you are you've got yourslef a death wish!" Light yelled, taking a very sharp to the left without warning.

The teens screamed and held onto something solid while keeping their heads low in case the windows should break if they were to hit something. The tires screeched, and judging by the same screeching sound behind them, the guy was still with them. Light inwardly growled.

Suddenly a road showed itself to his right, he turned to it then halfway through it he turned the car to face the upcoming BMW. Fortunately, it was a two way lane going either way. Light hit the accelerator and headed straight to the other car.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell are ya doing?!" Mello screamed.

"A small game of wits." Light said.

Before Mello could open his mouth to retort, the BMW swerved and crashed into the nearest light pole. Light smirked in victory as he switched to the lane he was supposed to be. Matt gaped lightly, while Mello dropped his chocolate looking absolutely stunned. Near meanwhile blinked away his shock before staring at the detective. There was something about him that seemed slightly off...to take such a risk, of injuring not only himself, but L's _heirs_. Something was definately off with this detective.

"You do know what you just done right?" Near asked.

"Yes, I know. I took a risk involving all of you." Light kept his eyes on the road. "Just don't hold it against me."

"I won't. But...I feel as if I gained important information." the albino said as he went back to his robot toys.

_Important information? Oh...that silly game I just pulled off. Hm...I guess that was riskier than I thought. Next time I'll have to be careful, give off too much of my identity, it won't take long for either Near or Mello to find out that I'm Light Yagami, who was reported dead nearly seven years ago. Well obviously I'm not dead, but...it'll seem more suspicious to them that I'm still alive. _Light took a glance at the review mirror to see that the blonde was giving him a thoughtful stare. Quickly Light averted his attention back on the road.

_He's acting weird...he's definately hiding something. It'd help if I knew who he really is. Obviously he is Nakatani, but that doesn't mean he was born with the name. I'm curious now... _Mello bit onto his chocolate.

_This Nakatani is intriguing, but a bit suspicious. I'll keep an eye on him for a while, if anything else comes up I'll ask L to look at his well known cases. _Near thought before action sequences with robots entered his mind.

Light mentally sighed. _I don't believe this. First time meeting them and I already seem suspicious, if only we weren't followed by that bastard._

The mansion came into view.

* * *

Death: phew. Ok, here's the first chap. Very long and a bit weird in my perspective, but then again aren't all first chapters weird?

Another Note: I realized that this title may seem a bit lame for some people, well think of it this way, I suddenly got the plot all in one moment while watching a movie, a certain clown talking while hanging upside down a thousand feet high, quote "All it takes is a little push, and let gravity do the rest!" That is a small hint on what's going to happen.

Review plz!

* * *


	2. Old And New Families

Death: Im bored, my feet hurt, and so why not update while I sit here and indulge myself with tv after a long trip to San Francisco?

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 **Old And New Families

* * *

Near sat in the middle of what appears to be the living room, playing with his robot toys. Sitting on the couch was Mello and Matt, the red head playing on his psp while the blonde ate a chocolate bar to no surprise. Light on the other hand, was sitting on an individual chair, feeling quite anxious. For one, L was to come down to meet the three guests. And the other...he was afraid they would notice the eye color change in Ichigo's eyes.

Nakatani's anxiety was known for the geniouses. The detective would bite his bottom lip occasionally, tapping his index finger on the armrest of the chair now and then. Neither teen wanted to question the anxious detective, they knew that when a detective was feeling uneasy it would be best to leave him or her alone. Mello and Near witnessed L (who was still viewing the orphanage from a computer but they couldn't see him) almost destroy a small child's genious brain over a small matter. It was the first time both teens had ever seen such a reaction from the famous detective.

The child wouldn't stop asking about B, and L didn't provide any satisfactory answers. To put it simply, the child was smart in almost everything but logic, for he was young. L made the mistake of not asking the child to stop asking the questions, and ended up almost yelling at him. The boy almost cried, but L regained his pride and with quick thinking, tricked the kid. Surprisingly, Near and Mello were the only witnesses, it was actually pure luck they saw it happen. L was to review every child, Mello and Near were to be together and were next in line. Mello decided to sneak in, Near only followed to try to get the blonde out of the crazy idea, when they witnessed the almost making the kid cry accident.

Even if they couldn't tell the emotion in L's voice, they knew that he felt uneasy about talking about B. Why they didn't know, and they would rather not know. And for once it was something they both agreed on.

"So...how long is he gonna take?" Mello blurted out.

"Until he sees fit" Light sighed.

"But seriously, its been two hours since we've been here and its been long since we ate dinner." the blonde huffed, taking another bite.

_Talk about impatient. Well...I guess I can do a check up, well not on L. I'm going to check on Ichigo. _Light stood up.

"Where ya going?"

"Check on my tiny family."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him later, after L decides to show himself." Light said before he left the teens to their boredom.

Mello blinked. "...Ok, albino bunny!"

"Hm."

"What do ya think of this Nakatani?"

Near glanced at the blonde with an expressionless stare. "Why ask me?"

"Cuz I don't like him." Mello bit down hard on his chocolate.

"You and me both. I don't like him either, but I feel we can trust him for now. He is definately hiding something, which he or L would reveal later if its a danger to all of us." the albino said, turning his attention back on the toys.

"Hmph... I suspect he's a criminal."

Near dropped his toys and stared unbelieving at Mello. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, he took a risk on us right? No detective, smart or not, would ever do that. To me that seems more criminal like, especially what he said after he almost got a head injurty." Mello explained.

"That may be the case, but we were in danger. You forget that everyone, genious or not, does crazy things when their life is in danger." Near pointed out.

"Whatever the hell you say, it ain't gonna change my mind." the blonde harshly took half of his chocolate in his mouth chewing it slowly.

Near already knew that. Mello always went with his theory no matter what. The only person to disappoint his theories and get it through his thick head was L. If L disapproved of the theory that is, most of the time he was glad of Mello or Near coming up with a good theory. Even if L had already gone over the said theory.

Soon the teens were silent once again. The silence was filled with the gaming sound effects of Matt's psp, Mello's crunching chocolate, and Near's toys hitting each other leaving the rest to his imagination.

* * *

Light smiled when he came into his son's room. The said room was simple, the walls painted a baby blue, with many of the boy's toys and belongings spread about with his bed in the middle. White curtains hung over a slightly over sized window, but it was locked with a security system only L would decode. Maybe Light if he wanted to, but he didn't want his son to be sneaking out the window every night.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed holding his favorite teddy bear, smiled back.

"I'm fine."

"You sure you want to meet them tonight?" Light sat gently on the side of the bed.

"Yes, in fact L provided two pictures, the originals from the orphanage so that it'd be easer to meet them and not let them freak out." the six year old pointed to the two pictures in front of him.

_Ah...Misa was right I guess on something. Sketches of a face is enough for shinigami eyes to see the name and life span. _Light thought to himself.

"I'm guessing he came up with the idea while I was gone?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yup."

"Good thing he has good resources." Light commented gently running his hand over the boy's hair that was so much like his own.

The boy giggled. "Hey! Please don't mess it, I don't want to appear messy to them."

Light chuckled lightly. "You, a small child of six, is upset over his father messing with his hair? You're a strange one."

"Not my fault." Ichigo pouted.

"But you're my strange one." the disguised detective smiled and hugged his son gently.

"Aren't we all strange?" the boy laughed, pulling himself free from Light's grasp.

"In a very strange way, yes."

* * *

L sighed. _Might as well start now before they get too bored._

The world famous detective stood up, cracked his neck and headed downstairs. At the moment he didn't care what happened, he wanted something sweet and strawberry flavored anyway. He was hungry, and Matsuda at the moment was alseep from exhaustion. L didn't feel like asking Toki, who was going through 'that' time of the month. The last thing the detective needed was a snappy woman scowling at his ears.

Then, L, breached one of the many living rooms. This specific one had the two heirs of his reign of the century's world's best detective. He stepped in quietly, hands in pockets, shoulders slanted forward, L presented himself.

A small creak on the floor from his feet made all three teens look up at the same time. Matt blinked several times, clearly not what he had expected of the great detective. Mello on the other hand, stared unbelievingly as he slowly ate his chocolate. Near stopped all movement with his toys to stare at L for a few moments. Within a few minutes the teens got over their shock of the appearance, they weren't exactly surprised. After all, look how odd they are, Near and Mello were true geniouses with their weakness, was the other's strenght. L on the other hand, was the true genious with odd appearance and (in their guess) he would also have some weird habits.

"So..." Mello tilted his head, not sure what to say.

"As you may know by now, I am L. You three will stay here for the summer, and I expect great things from both of you." L tilted his head slightly.

"And...I also expect for you to _act_ like guests to my family." The detective gave Mello a warning glare.

"Family? You mean the family is more than us?" the blonde asked dryly.

"Yes. You met one of the added members, Nakatani. I am not sure if he has told you, but he is my second best friend, and my lover." L simply said.

"...Lover?" Near murmured.

"Yes. My lover, it is strange that I can love, but then again I am human."

"What about the other person?" Mello scowled.

"Other person...?"

"The one Nakatani said he'll check up on."

"Oh. That would be his son, the mother died shortly after giving birth. Nakatani didn't love her anyway, he just wanted a child of his own." the blonde stared at L.

"Son eh? I wonder..." Near stopped mid sentence when Ichigo stepped from behind L.

Mello tilted his head. "He certainly has Nakatani's eyes."

"The hair...much too light in my opinion." Near commented.

"My hair is just fine, thank you." Ichigo partly glared.

"Ooh, he's got manners. How old are ya anyway kid?" the blonde chuckled lightly.

"He's six, and very smart. Smart enough to be a challenge to even _you_, Mello. And you too Near, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. This child is growing up with the two smartest people in the same house hold, it'd be wise not to tease him." L warned, finally sitting down in the chair Nakatani was minutes before.

"What's your name, boy?" Matt asked, turning off his psp.

Mello blinked, clearly this odd behavior of the red head shocked him. Matt wasn't for one to take any interest to anyone at all, well except for his blonde friend obviously.

"For now, call me Ryoko." the boy replied, settling himself near the albino but far enough not to unnerve the teen.

"So...do you attend school?" Mello tilted his head as he chewed.

Hours later, L was back to working on several cases. The guests curiosity of the boy was over, and they were all asleep. To L's surprise, it was Near who had made good progress to becoming Ichigo's friend. He had thought it'd be Matt, but they only seemed to take a keen interest in each other when they play video games and such. Of course, that didn't surprise him much at all.

Light, however, was stressed over the little incident earlier that night. The guy who stalked them was dead, and it turned out that there was a possibility that he was connected to B somehow. It was that, or B had to do alot of convincing. With this new added stress, he couldn't sleep. When L came into their room, slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around his lover, he had noticed that this time Light was not asleep.

"What's wrong Light-kun?"

"B."

"Hm..." L stared at his lover in worry. Light was never afraid of any criminal, yet somehow B has. Then again, B also made L afraid.

The panda eyed man sighed and nuzzled the other's neck in an attempt to relieve some stress. Light moaned softly, closing his tired eyes. L grinned as he raised a hand to gently rub his lover's scalp. He watched as Light sighed and leaned against his touch, finding this very soothing.

_Much like a cat...a very cute one. _L thought, grinning slightly as he leaned to give a gentle kiss.

When the kiss ended L chuckled to himself to see that Light had fallen asleep. Of course, L always used this trick whenever the other was having trouble falling asleep. Somehow it always worked. L sighed and pulled Light closer, nuzzling the other's chest before falling into a deep sleep himself.

In Light's dream, he found himself reliving the memories of his family. The one family he grew up with, his proud father, caring mother, and innocent and sweet little sister. Somewhere along the dreams, he questioned himself why he was dreaming of his old family. He hasn't dreamed of them for a very long time, he missed them dearly, but he was happy where he was now. But he did miss them...for some reason, he felt an extra pull towards his sister.

When Light woke up, a few hours later, he pondered why he had a bad feeling. There was something...wrong. He couldn't figure out what it was, it was just...instinct. It was _there_. It won't got _away_. This was one of those feelings that nags you in the back of the head, trying to grab your attention for something important. This surely wasn't there before he fell asleep. He had a feeling something was wrong. No. He didn't have a feeling. He_ knew_ that something was wrong and it made him feel very uneasy.

_Vrrrr. Vrrr. _

Honey caramel eyes blinked. Oh, his phone. Light glanced over at the lamp table, picking up the vibrating object to see that it was Aizawa.

_Aizawa? We haven't made contact for about seven years. _Light thought before he quickly answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Aizawa-san."

"Light, this is sudden, but I couldn't wait until a proper time, for you that is." the other man huffed.

"What is it?"

"You're sister has been kidnapped."

Light dropped his phone. Fear struck his heart like an arrow.

* * *

Death: haha. There, a cliffe! Or...is it another? -tilts head-....its very late so I'm not exactly in the right of mind when it comes down to these things but somehow I'm good with typing up a good chappie...how I have no idea

Note: Yea the meeting was a bit short, and the little Light and Ichigo moment, I apologize for that but it had to be rushed just a tad little bit so that the chap won't be dragged on and on. I can't do that much work. This is probably my limit on how much I can put in one chapter. Oh, and the disguise of Ichigo's name, its simple. It's so that in case he's viewed as an enemy to the heirs of L.

Review plz!

* * *


	3. Beyond's Challenge

* * *

Death: I feel as if this should take a little step up...but I'm happy with the reviews, just unsure if this is catching people's attention or busy reading the first story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 **Beyond's Challenge

* * *

When Light had heard the news he was shocked, afraid, and very stressed. After he got over his shock, he instantly picked up his phone, got out of bed, and headed to L's big computer. L woke up from the sudden leave of warmth and followed the stressed out lover. It took a few moments, but after he heard Light ask questions in Japanese in a worried voice, he knew what had happened.

"Light, let me handle the computer, you ask all the questions." L said, sitting down in his usual chair and typed in his password.

Light turned around not to see the typed password. "Aizawa, how long has she been gone?"

"Nearly a full day before your mother called in a missing report." Aizawa answered.

"When did she call in?"

"A few hours ago."

"You decided to tell me this now? Why didn't you call earlier?!" Light shouted, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible.

"Well uh...sorry, we did a search on our own, and we figured out that we couldn't solve it without you and L's help. I don't want you get personal, but we found a note from the kidnapper." Aizawa explained.

"L, send a connection to Aizawa's unit, they have a note from the kidnapper." Light said.

"Doing that right now."

The white screen then showed a connection, a picture of each member of the task force working on the case. Light blinked, noticing that there was an added member.

"All right, the connection is set, send us the file."

"Light, make sure that-"

"Is there anyone else that knows of you contacting us?" Light interrupted, turning the phone on speaker.

"Everyone else is at home, the pictures you see is everyone who's working on this case. Oh, and Yamamoto has not yet been told that we're asking help from you."

L nodded. "Best to keep it that way until its time to ask all of you to move to Paris, France."

"Right." Aizawa agreed half heartedly.

Light blinked, staring at the copied file of the note.

_13 months of pain  
__Will it ever stop?  
__Kill all those who are filthy  
__Kira will save the world  
__and make it clean again  
__Linger no more, you bastard_

"The note itself is ironic, it talks of Kira to rid off the criminals, and yet this kidnapper is a criminal himself. What do you think of it?" Aizawa asked.

"It's a message..." Light tilted his head, knowing that this criminal had used his method. The same method he cleverly thought of to send messages to L when he was Kira. Messages that can be interpreted reading the first letter of every line.

"13 will kill Kira and L...13? 13..." former Kira blinked and chanted the number in his head, almost in a trance. The number thirteen was supersticious in western countries, but held no meaning what so ever in the eastern. Unless...

"B..."

"B? As in BB from the Los Angeles BB Murder Case?" Aizawa echoed.

"Beyond sent us a message. He stole Kira's idea, but modified it for us to understand his motive. He wants to rid me and Light off the planet. Where he wrote 'bastard' could be referring to either of us." L explained, thumb at his lip in thought.

"He's figured out that I'm Kira through his eyes." Light bit his lower lip, setting the phone next to L before turning to punch the wall.

_"Damn it!" _Light cursed, leaning his forehead against the wall.

_The bastard openly challenged me! Me and L at the same time! He's over confident, he knows I was Kira! Damn it, if it was his plan of provoking me, it's almost working! No, I mustn't show any emotions, if I do then L would never allow me to join this investigation scapegoat or not. _The former Kira thought, squeezing his fists tightly.

The panda eyed detective blinked. Both L and his lover knew that B would figure out that Nakatani was actually Light Yagami, the past few years they had the task force follow in on the Yagami family to ensure their safety. Turns out that B found a weakness, planned out his new move, and waited until the right moment.

"Aizawa...have someone take your place as chief commander, the task force is moving here within the next twenty-four hours. I will provide each one of you tickets on the next two flights, bring simple clothes and nothing more. This is more urgent than I had imagined, but we will use hotels like last time. It's too risky at the moment for any of you to arrive at the mansion. Please have Mrs. Yagami move to a safer location before you leave. Oh, and please don't ask for Light during the meetings."

With that, L hung up.

Light stared at the other intensely. "What are you planning? Mello and Near to join in the investigation?"

"Yes, but they'll stay here. They'll be able to watch the investigation and even help through the same connection I used during the Kira investigation." L explained.

"...Right."

* * *

Hours later, after Light transformed himself into Nakatani, he and L explained the situation to the teens. They agreed instantly to help, neither didn't mind on staying in the mansion as long as they could watch the investigation through cameras stationed in the chosen hotel. Ichigo even seemed eager to help. It turned out that Matt will help with the technical connections, Ichigo will help the red head and the other two will be the brains.

After the hotel was chosen and the rooms set up, Light called the mansion to tell them that the cameras are ready. A second after he hung up Aizawa called in.

"Aizawa." Light greeted.

"We're all here at the airport."

"Good, an old friend will be there soon." Light hung up.

"I'll get going then." Matsuda smiled grabbing the keys and left.

L continued to sit in his chair, knees up and close to his chest. Light sat down on the couch nearby, sighing.

"You look tired."

"Must you point out the obvious?"

"Yes. You've been stressed lately, I'm growing concerned." L stated, stirring some hot tea with a strawberry flavored lollipop.

"I can handle this case." Light stared at L.

"There's an 80 percent chance that you'll get your emotions the better of you." the detective simply said, taking a sip of his over sweetened tea.

"L, must we start a fight over something like this? We're about to start an investigation, with the Japanese task force to aid us. You're taunting me to start a fight right when we're about to have more guests. Are you doing this on purpose?" the younger detective glared.

"You could say that." L shrugged, taking a bite of his cheesecake.

Light's right eye twitched. This was not what he had expected at all. Groaning, he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"While you're there, can you bring me more sugar?"

"You have enough sugar as it is." Light shut the door behind him to find himself something suitable to eat and long enough to make on time for the guests to arrive.

About a half an hour later, Matsuda knocked on the door.

"Hm, come in, the door is open."

Within moments Matsuda and a few familiar faces (excluding one) walked in. Yamamoto, the new member stared umbelievingly at L.

"Please, turn your phones off and set them on that table to your right." L pointed before taking a sip of his tea.

"But why-"

"Yamamoto, just do as he says. This is a delicate situation, you've never met him before and he is rather insecure." Mogi stopped the youngest to say something stupid.

The slightly spikey haired man nodded and did as he was told. He took out his phone and turned it off setting it on the table.

"So, what should I call you?" Yamamoto adjusted his glasses.

"Call me Ryuuzaki. But enough of the formalities, we need to get down to business on this case." L simply said, lifting his head to gaze at Light.

Everyone turned to see Nakatani, holding a small bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"You! You're the detective who takes in all the fame for minor criminals!" the youngest member pointed. "Now you mock us?!"

"Yamamoto!" Aizawa shouted.

"I was born and raised in the same country as you, and this is the welcome I get? I am merely a face for Ryuuzaki for the public, he is the true detective here. You could say I was to lure in B. Now that he's done something, we're working together to catch him. But I must warn you, I do have a criminal record." Light glared slightly before he used his chopsticks to take in a bite.

L stared for a moment. _Why is he being so bold? Any more hints and it won't be long before anyone will figure out his true identity. And a shorter amount of time for Mello and Near to figure out that he's Kira. Light, what are you doing?_

Yamamoto stepped back, unsure now what to think of the publically famous detective. Aizawa and Mogi blinked, suspecting Nakatani to be another old friend but didn't say anything. If L didn't say anything, then it would be best not to say anything. Uchida just crossed his arms and stared at Nakatani.

"So, you're just a face for the world's famous detective? Then who are you really behind those glasses?" Uchida challenged, glaring.

"That is none of your concern. Right now it is B who we need to focus our attention on, gentlemen." Light answered with a calm, almost uncaring expression.

The task force stared at the calm detective with distaste. Compared to Ryuuzaki, Nakatani seemed a arrogant, a selfish bastard, and extremely bold. But something about the arrogance clicked in Aizawa and Mogi's mind, neither could believe it, but it was possible that Light disguised himself.

"He is right, we need to get right down to business. What information do you have so far Aizawa-san?" L tilted his head.

Aizawa held sat down and handed L a folder. "This is what we have so far. Miss Sayu Yagami, was last seen on the Osaka subway station heading home. Just when she got off, she recognized someone to be a close friend to her brother who turned out to really be BB. We have a snap photo from the security cameras, it was the only one we could find. As you said, Beyond was smart, wherever else he went it was nowhere near cameras."

L held up the photo using his thumbs and index fingers, staring intensely. The two focused figures were in fact, Sayu and B.

"I see. This is all you managed to get?"

"That, and we also found Sayu's phone, but with the SIM memory card missing." Mogi handed a plastic bag with the pink phone.

"Meaning he could use the saved information to contact someone. Is it possible she still had her brother's cell phone number after all this time?" Nakatani questioned.

"Yes, she told us herself it was to help her feel more like the days before Kira murdered two members of her family." Aizawa nodded, sitting next to Mogi.

_"Hey! Can we get a background of who we're spending our time to rescue?"_

Nakatani fought the urge to roll his eyes, Mello was bound to say something soon anyway.

"What? Who's that?" Uchida glanced around.

"Oh, forgive me. My heirs, Mello and Near are watching us with the investigation. They are also to help us during the investigation." L explained, taking a rather long sip from his tea cup.

"But-"

"Yamamoto." Mogi warned with an added glare.

"...All right." the youngest sighed.

"Down to business. To clear things up, Sayu Yagami is from a caring family. Her father was the chief commander of the Kira investigation, her brother joined in the investigation later. Both family members died in the line of duty, making her and her mother more vulnerable. What I can guess is that B suspects that Kira is still alive, and is after both him and L. But what I don't get, is why B took so much time until he made a move." Aizawa held a hand to his chin in thought.

_"It's simple. He wanted to let everyone think that he stopped to live on his life, or died in some sort of accident before he could make a move. B needed to plan everything out, took the time and waited until he was sure that even you let your guards down. Beyond doesn't care how long it takes, he has the patience of a spider waiting for the next catch in its web." _Near pointed out.

"That seems to be the case. But...what about the connection of Miss Yagami to Kira? I know she's more vulnerable without any direct protection, he could've kidnapped someone else who was a family member of the Kira investigation." Yamamoto crossed his arms in thought.

"In the Kira investigation, I suspected Light Yagami was Kira. For a time he was, but the power of Kira can be spread and the last Kira would loose their memory. From that day after he lost his memory, to the day of his death Light Yagami was a noble detective."

Light nearly flinched from L's words. Noble detective? He didn't feel so noble right now, not even then. _Maybe it's because I'm Light Yagami, secretly Kira to everyone else._

"So...he's trying to provoke a dead person?" Matsuda tilted his head.

"A dead person who maybe isn't dead? Maybe this Light Yagami faked his death somehow, B found out, and is after him and L." Yamamoto blurted out.

_This...is not what I expected on the first meeting. Aizawa and Mogi, they know better not to mention such secrecy. Uchida is of no threat, he's better at actions than words. Yamamoto however... _Light thought to himself, setting his unfinished lunch on a nearby table.

Watching the investigation, Mello was multi-tasking. He listened with his ears of the conversation before him, while keeping his eyes on Nakatani. He noticed that L's puppet acted strangely when the others mentioned Light Yagami, or Kira. The blonde bit hard on his chocolate, more than intended. With a yelp he stood up holding the spit out chocolate.

The investigation on the tv stopped talking and glanced around.

"What was that?"

"What happened this time?" Matt nearly chuckled.

"I bit my tongue." Mello managed to say, heading to the nearest bathroom.

"Excuse Mello, he had a chocolate tantrum." Near told the investigators.

"I heard that albino bunny!"

"And yet you are unable to control your actions, thus proving that you're as blind when it comes down to your emotions." the smaller snapped back.

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you put up a fist fight!" Mello yelled.

"Must you be so loud?" Near shot back.

"Both of you, please keep your arguements away from the connection devices!" Nakatani interrupted Mello's retort.

Both teens stopped their arguement and stared in opposite directions in slight shame. First meeting of the investigation, and they already had a fight. And L was in the audience! How humiliating.

Light sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes of getting rid of his headache.

"Are they always like that?" Mogi nervously asked, turning his attention back on L.

"Hm. Yes, and as you can see they've added more stress to Nakatani. I still say you won't be able to handle this investigation." L boldly said, glancing at Light.

The disguised detective's left eye twitched. "Must you always taunt me Ryuuzaki? I would rather not argue over something such as this."

"I'm only taunting you because I have to see how much of your patience wears thin, Lucifer-kun."

Aizawa blinked, Nakatani's face had that anger face similiar to an old friend. A picture of Light flashed through his head, he instantly knew then that Light in fact, was here. No wonder L said not to ask where Light was during the meeting. Thinking quickly, Aizawa stood up.

"How about we split into two groups? One for B, the other for the search of Sayu Yagami."

L paused in eating his cheesecake. Why didn't he think of that before?

"Good work, Aizawa-san. We shall split into two. I will be the connection of the two, but I will mostly work for the group after B. I am most familiar with him, and I know most of his tricks."

"Then you'll be the leader of Group B, I'll take on Group Yagami for the search. But we need locations for the search, shall we start here and have a few in Japan for a look out?" Aizawa turned from Light to L for permission.

"That could work, each of our meetings will be in this hotel. Same place, same room. While you start here and in Japan, we'll be having our focus on Los Angeles. Oh, and would it be fine if Mogi-san was to join our group? Nakatani would need a body guard, besides his manager." the famous detective nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. This makes things even for both of us. But why Los Angeles?"

"That city is a natural attraction to B, I wouldn't be surprised if he snuck himself there for to leave a clue." L explained, eating his strawberry.

"Let me guess, play the lab rat to lure in the lion again?" Nakatani adjusted his glasses.

"If you put it that way, yes."

"Joy. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow, Mogi needs some rest from his long trip from Japan."

Light nodded in understanding. _At least a part of this will feel like old times. Only no one would treat me like they did in the Kira investigation. Then again, I'm not the Light Yagami they once knew._

L watched as his lover turned to leave, grabbing his coat and left the room with Matsuda close behind.

_I hope you don't do anything rash...Light-kun._ L hoped.

_Watch out B, you mess with my family, you mess with L and Kira._

_

* * *

_

Death: there ya go.

Note: The character Yamamoto, he is at the one-shot ending of Death Note. I thought it'd be interesting to have a new face, and he'd be a bit of a klutz like Matsuda, but more serious and less stupid. No offense to Matsuda, he's adorable.

Review plz!

* * *


	4. Love In Many Forms

* * *

Death: yay! I feel more confident with this story! Since I feel lucky, I thought I should update earlier than intended, which was this weekend. X3

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 4 **Love In Many Forms

* * *

The next day, the Japanese Task Force worked on their side of the case in a well preserved building L set up for them. Meanwhile at the same time they started, L's side of the investigation just arrived in the famous city of California, Los Angeles. Light have heard alot of this city. He heard its greatness, and its not so great parts of the city that should not be mentioned here. But for him, he had a feeling B would hang out in the areas that are never meant to be mentioned.

Sighing, Nakatani glanced around slightly in caution. Some people were staring, well can't say he's not surprised. After all he's solved numerous cases from the U.S. as well as European countries. Ignoring the many eyes set on him, Light picked up his brief case and headed to the nearest exit. Really, Light wished he could have arrived without the disguise of being the growing popular detective Lucifer Nakatani.

_But no, it'd make me more vulnerable L says. Hn, you don't understand that a popular detective will more likely get jumped on by punks on the street or kidnapped in a taxi. Definately a higher chance of that happening than just a regular, Asian man visiting the wonders of L.A. _Light complained in his head.

Or maybe it was to help him get access to a new, fresh case? After all, for some unknown reason, Interpole gave Nakatani the freedom of going to any location in the world for to check certain cases. Even if the cases were either closed, or being worked on by the FBI or any private organization that won't allow any outside help. To anyone else, this would be an honor. For Light, well now he has something else to rely on other than L for once. Most of the time it's L doing all the work of allowing Light to visit a crime scene if it's a very serious case. At least now it gives Light an excuse for a leave of absence from home.

_Speaking of home, I hope Okaa-san is all right...I wish I could visit her to help comfort her. She has no other family to have support... _The young detective shook his head. He shouldn't let his emotions get in the way right now.

The fresh case was something that happened only a few hours ago. Light was told of the details while on the plane, and L had instantly told him to investigate the crime scene. The details, Light found, were similiar to the Los Angeles BB Murder Case. A random victim found dead, slashed all around the torso, face, and private parts. But the cause of death was through poison, then the murder did the cutting on the body. The room the victim was in was cleaned to the point there wasn't any fingerprints of any sort. On the walls were four Wara Ningyo dolls.

_In the L.A BB Murder Case, B used every method in this case. It might be a repeat or a criminal trying something by being a copy cat. At first it seems that way, since the room wasn't locked. But then there's the name of the victim..._

Lorien Yakman.

L.Y.

Light Yagami.

_B is trying to provoke me to become Kira. _Was Light's first thought when he found out the victim's name.

Checking his notes one last time, the detective headed for his destination. He checked over the victim's background while he was simultaniously carried himself to the victim's home.

_Lorien Yakman. Age 49, birthday February 28, 1946, death July 10, 2009. He worked as a successful businessman for the Yakman Corporation of Food Supply for L.A. until he retired in 2001 almost right after September 11 attack. After that he returned to his family to make up for the lost years of spending time with them by baby-sitting his grandchildren. Friends and family described him as a great man, never one to misjudge or cause trouble to others._

Light raised an eyebrow. Born...February 28? He stopped walking to stare at the date. This couldn't be...this victim maybe older, and have no relation to him what so ever, but Light was born _on that very same day_. This scared him, this scared him to the very bones in his body.

_Calm down, B is just trying to get to your head and scare you. He's smart, and he somehow knows what to do when it comes down to provoking me. Damn him and his brains! _Light sighed and settled his notes in his pocket.

_Vrr. Vrr._

Blinking, he checked the I.D of the caller.

It was Mogi.

"Yes, Mogi-san?"

"I just arrived at the airport, are you on you're way to the crime scene?"

"I am."

"All right, I'm sure Matsuda will work on checking the crime scenes from B's previous case. Meanwhile I'll keep a safe distance from you just in case."

"It's all right, I know how to defend myself. Even Ryuuzaki knows that from experience." Light chuckled softly, remembering how they used to fight with punches and kicking each other's ass's.

"I know, but B is after you. And even Ryuuzaki is worried about you, I could tell he almost changed his mind on sending you over here. I imagine he's more worried now, with that new murder case that just happened hours ago." Mogi reasoned.

"...I can handle myself just fine. But just in case, all I have to do is push a button on my belt and it sends a signal to your phone. Just don't look too obvious, I don't want anyone to be caught in the middle of this conflict."

Light flipped his phone. He didn't really expect Mogi to tell him something he hadn't known...did L really almost change his mind? But why didn't he? Now he felt confused and torn between two things. Solve this case, or run back to L. Light clutched over his heart tightly, trying to make the emotional pain go away and move one. He'll figure this out later, right now he needs to save his sister. But then...L is also family.

_Damn it! _The disguised detective cursed as he punched the nearest wall. Must these emotions disrupt him right now? He can't appear weak in a well known, and sometimes the most dangerous city of the U.S.! Light groaned as his body shook.

_"Why so glum, Kira-kun?" _a soft chuckle whispered in his ear.

Shivering, Light tensed. He tried to turn around to face his opponent, but found himself pushed against the wall by a tall and strong body. Gasping, Light let go of his brief case to try to elbow the other behind him in the stomach. He heard an 'oof' but the other wouldn't budge. Light groaned, about to turn around to confront him face to face but threw that idea away when he felt a cold, sharp knife on his neck. Quickly he stopped all movement and stood still as a statue.

"Aahhh...give up already? Or is it the knife oh _gorgeous one_?" the dark, yet somehow alluring voice whispered, gently rubbing the side of the knife against Light's neck.

Light felt his body shiver, not in fear he realized. It was...from something else. Excitement?

"Why don't you show me your face?" the former Kira challenged once he regained his confidence.

"Hm...no. Not yet my pet. The time to show you my face will not be today, oh no no no no. That will _certainly_ not happen. Today is only the beginning of my plan. _Kya ha ha ha_." B chuckled, licking slightly over the soft, delicious looking neck.

"Then what the hell are you doing?!" Light struggled, nearly gasping from the contact as his spine tickled up and down from the weird sensation.

The young detective could feel a sly grin on his neck. Somehow he had a funny feeling that he just satisfied whatever B had in mind.

_If worse comes for worse, I'll have to come up with pushing that button without looking so suspcious to him...he may not know about L's safety belt but he might be smart enough to figure it out if I try to push it. _Light bit his lower lip.

"I'm just teasing you, Kira-kun. After all you're just so tempting, so alluring, so...how should I put it?" B leaned closer to his ear. "_so delectable..._"

Light whimpered, nearly flinching as he felt the other nibbling his ear teasingly.

"Wh-what about my sister? You haven't hurt her have you?" Light managed to say as the nibbling continued.

"Hm...you should have no worry of her. There's no point of torturing her, all I'm doing is keeping her prisoner until the next state of my plan." the other licked Light's neck again, right above the knife.

"You better not! You lay a scratch on her, I'll break my promise with L and kill you!"

B chuckled, leaning more of his body against the smaller, more leathe body beneath him. Light didn't know it, but his eyes were shining red, even through the contacts.

_So pretty..._ B thought to himself.

_Here's my chance! _Light instantly thought, turning to punch the other in the stomach. B stepped back, and before the detective could look at the face, the copy cat kicked him in the stomach.

Light yelped as he fell back, his head hitting the wall behind rather hard. He groaned, trying again to look up to see the other's face. But all he could do without the sharp edge of pain on the back of his head was to blink at the arms and legs of the man before him. Baggy, faded and stained blue jeans, thin arms covered in a plain black shirt.

"Hey!"

_Mogi? Oh, B must have hit the safety button on the belt...damn it. _Light realized, doing his best to clear his head from the pain.

"Heh...too far away to see his face but oh well. I don't want to risk seeing his name if he has a gun. Oh..." B leaned forward. "_tell L to be more careful with his pet..._"

Before Light could give a retort, the criminal was gone. Cursing at himself, Light sat there feeling over the back of his head. He hoped there wouldn't be a concussion...

"Nakatani?! Are you all right?" Mogi asked, leaning on one knee to the ground.

"I'm fine, Mogi. Just a slight pain in the head that's all..." the younger detective hissed.

"Oh, ok th-...how'd you know my name?" Light glanced up to see the other man tilting his head with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't realize this? I thought Aizawa would have told you already, I'm actually one of the old friend who helped in the Kira case." Mogi scratched his head at the confident smirk.

"...Who...Ooohh, now I remember. I didn't recognize you!" Mogi nervously laughed.

"Anyway, stay close behind but don't be too obvious. And thanks, I tried to fight him off but he kicked me and I hit my head on the wall." Light stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his suit.

Mogi watched as the disguised detective picked up his brief case, and on his way to his previous destination. The older man bit the inside of his cheek slightly, wondering if he should follow his gut and call L. Sighing, Mogi took out his phone as soon as Light was out of ear shot and dialed a number.

"Yes, Mogi-san?'

"Ryuzaki...Nakatani was just assaulted by B."

* * *

B grinned, victory was coming along faster than he thought. He knew that L would send someone over to L.A. for the crime he just committed, but he never thought that Kira would show up. Even more interesting, was the fact that Kira was there within hours after the crime was committed. Bizzare, but he suspected that L sent Kira on ahead to find a clue from B. How very ironic, but to B it was an added bonus after such hard work.

_"_Kya ha ha ha ha. I wonder...just how fun will he be in bed? I imagine he's _amazing._ He's beautiful, he's delectable, he's smart, and he's _Kira_. Therefore, he's preferred to be a _god_. Ah yes, God of the 'New World' so they say. But that was the old prophecy. _I want him_. And I shall have him all to my own. Mine to break, mine to keep, _mine_ to fuck." B grinned, licking his lips.

"Mmm...that taste, it may just have been skin but that wonderful taste won't leave my tongue. Speaking of Kira, he is _perfect_. Perfect in every sense of the word. In a strange way, he really is a god. Waiting. Waiting to be broken down and conquered by the world's second best criminal. Then I shall surpass him, and L will fall! L will fall from my hands! And he shall die by his own lover's hand! Kira will eliminate L! Kyahaha! It's like killing two birds with one stone!" B now walked along a dark, and empty alleyway, arms up with joy.

"Oohhhh I can't wait. I can't wait for the next stage of my plan. Once I have Kira within my grasp, I shall push him to his limits until he goes mad. Goes so mad, he won't care of writing down my name, in fact he'll allow me to be around to take that nice ass of his and give him the best pleasure even L can never do. If I play my cards right, he will let me live to replace the weak bastard L is. I'll show them. I'll show them that I am better! I _will_ surpass L! And Kira!"

The copy cat laughed, it sounded so cold, so dark. He laughed some more until he got bored with it. He felt...content right now. Even if there was danger, of Kira within the same city, and maybe a few detectives working along with him on this case. But right now, B didn't care. He didn't care at all. To hell with caring, things are in his favor, going exactly the way he planned. Everything, _everything_ was exactly what he planned. B took careful and long days and nights planning, he found the perfect one, and made back-ups just in case, and now everything is set. All he has to do, is play the hide and seek game and wait.

He thought over his plan, just to make sure there aren't any flaws. He viewed it many different ways, but found no weaknesses. Nothing. No weaknesses what so ever. Everything is going according to plan. And nothing can interrupt it.

"After all...I got the brains, and I have the ability to manipulate others. I can even _pretend_ to be Kira if the plan fails. _Right shinigami_?"

B turned to stare at the creature in the shadows.

Both grinned, both set of red eyes staring at each other with high interest of the other.

_"Hyuk hyuk." _

* * *

A half an hour later of investigating the victim's home, Light was already cracking the case. It was in fact B's work, not only the same tactics, but since he just showed himself to Light so close to the crime scene he knew B was at fault. When he first walked into the scene, he had to look around with the thought of something that should be there, but wasn't. After all, it was all Naomi Misora would think of when she moved from one crime scene to the other and solved the L.A. BB Murder Cases.

_I'm curious on how she thought that up. I heard everything else was lead on by B, calling himself Rue Ryuuzaki. _Light pondered for a moment.

Blinking, Light felt his phone vibrate.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._ The young detective thought as he took out his phone, checking the I.D.

Restricted Number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Nakatani."

"Tell me, how are you feeling?"

_Crap...it's either B, or L. Their voices are exactly the same! _Light bit his lower lip.

"I'm fine...just checking over the crime scene."

"Ah...so you're sure you're feeling all right, Light-kun?" said detective sighed in relief, it was L.

"Yes, I am fairly sure I'm feeling all right."

"Well then, once you're done, you're coming straight back. I'm not going to let you become more involved with-"

"Oh, you decide to say this now? L, I just got here! And you decide to pull me back just because I got assaulted? It wasn't anything serious L!"

"It would be later on if he were to meet you again! I am not going to let him kidnap you, or worse, kill you." L growled back.

"L, I can handle this! Years ago, I was able to wiggle my way out of worse situations! I still have the capacity to get out the worst situations." Light retorted.

"...It's my final decision, you're coming back and that's it. You're not going to do anything else other than help from the sidelines."

"What?! But-"

L hung up.

"...Well fuck you too you bastard!" Light shouted, shoving his phone into his pocket.

_Why? Why would he decide that now? He could have said no before he made me come all the way here and now I have to go straight back without any rest! _The former Kira growled to himself.

The vibration in his hand interrupted his questioned thoughts, Light glanced at it.

_Mogi?_

"Hey, Mogi. Listen, right now I'm not-"

"I'm sorry. I had to report to L, I didn't think he'd over react but he made me promise to tell him if you got attacked..." Mogi explained, his voice nervous and slightly low toned.

"...I understand. I'll get what I have and head back to the airport." Light sighed.

"Wait. Before you go, I have to know what did you say to him?"

...

"Why are you asking...?"

"You yelled didn't you?" Mogi asked.

"...Am I that easy to read like some open book for the whole world to see???" Light snapped without meaning to.

"Well...a little bit, your stubborn and childish side is always easy to read."

Light groaned and hit his forehead against the wall.

"Anyway, I suggest you apologize to L once you get back home."

"Why should I? I just got here, and now I have to go back without taking a nap on a bed. And right now that's exactly how I feel." the disguised detective retorted.

"Light, I realize that you're tired, you want to sleep on a normal bed and all but...L was really worried about you, he knew there was a chance for you to get attacked." Mogi explained.

"Then why did he let me come all the way over here?" Light brought up.

"I'm guessing its because you tend to have a strong pride and you're extremely childish."

"That...I have nothing against that. I'm heading back."

Light flipped his phone and gathered his belongings and left the crime scene.

* * *

The next day Light groaned as he entered the mansion. Another long flight within almost the same day, not so fun. It was a first class flight, but it still made him uneasy and going through it twice in the same day made his legs feel like jelly. The heads of the teens turned to glance at him, ready to ask a few questions but upon seeing Light's tired face, they decided against it and went back to their previous activites. Ichigo blinked and tilted his head.

"Outo-sama, you look tired..."

Light smiled weakly at the boy, patting his head. "I'll be fine, I'm going to take a nap and hopefully by then I'll be back to normal."

"Ok!" Ichigo hugged his father's leg before he turned to help Near solve the thousand piece puzzle.

_That's one thing I can look forward to coming back home..._ Light sighed to himself, heading upstairs.

Finding his room, the disguised detective set his brief case down to change into a pair of pajamas. He didn't care whose pj's he used, he just took out random ones and slipped them onto his tired, aching body. Once he was done, he realized that they were slightly bigger on him. Light glanced down and realized he just put on a pair of L's pajamas.

"Ok..."

Light shrugged and put his work clothes away. He was too tired and didn't care anyway. Light sighed as he slipped under the covers and curled up. He closed his eyes and the second his head met the soft pillow he was sound asleep.

L came into the bedroom to check on Light a few hours later. He didn't welcome his lover home because he knew there would either be a bad arguement, or Light would not talk to him. The panda eyed man sat next to the sleeping form, gently running his hands through the soft hair. Still asleep, Light turned and curled up closer to L leaning against his touch.

_Even in his sleep he still leans to my touch... _L smiled a genuine smile.

Honey caramel eyes fluttered open. The owner stared up at L then averted his gaze to the pillow.

"Light-kun...I didn't want you to get seriously hurt. From the very start I wanted you home, where I can be nearby to help you when you're in need. I let you go to L.A. because you would do anything to try." the world's famous detective mumbled, his smile turning upside down.

Light stared at the other, eyes wide in shock.

"When I heard you were attacked...I got scared, and over reacted. I was scared he would try something while you were still there. I had to order you to come back, where I can be of some help...." L bit his thumb harshly, pulling his legs to his chest tightly.

_So that's why...he got scared, and acted out of love...And I acted like a jerk to him..._ Light bit his lower lip.

"L..."

"Hm?"

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't realize how much I scared you. I'll work on the sidelines from now on." L watched as Light snuggled closer, nuzzling his side.

L felt himself smile as he ran his fingers through the soft hair again. He watched in amusement as Light leaned against his touch, as if he craved it as well as enjoying it. L uncurled his legs to lay down, pulling his lover to his chest to kiss him softly. Light made no move to object and kissed back sweetly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. L moaned and shifted to lay on top of the other, lithe body turning the kiss into a deeper, more passionate one.

Light gasped and arched his back, allowing the other's tongue enter his mouth to meet his own. The pair moved their bodies against each other in sync, moaning here and there. Not wanting to end it, Light pulled away for air relaxing himself on the bed. L breathed hard against his lover's neck, nuzzling it. Light whimpered, remembering the incident with B earlier. L ceased all movement and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...nothing." Light shook his head.

"Hm. All right then, want me to continue pleasuring you?" L grinned childishly.

Shuddering, Light bit his lower lip. "Don't push your luck. I'm tired, I want a nap."

"All right." the panda eyed man kissed around the other's face gently.

"Go to sleep L."

* * *

Death: Haha. I'm extremely happy for this chappie, even though I'm suffering with a cavity refill and my jaw hurts like hell. I'm worried I won't be able to eat much when I'm already a stick...

Note: Finally I decided to add B into the action, not by actions observed by L. But with a little bit of B himself, and for those who haven't read _Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_, you can see that B is very...well let's say he's chaotic. He is without a care in the world, as seen here. The only thing he cares are his obsessions, his main one is to surpass and defeat L. I thought he should still have that ambition, even after years of being locked up, and also have one for Kira. Strange part that is unrelated to all of this is that I am more like B than I had thought...in my little group there is an L, who is also Mikami which is odd and yet amusing, and there's a Light. I was the second Light, but now I realize I'm more like B...O.o

Review plz!

* * *


	5. The Heart Of A Child

* * *

Death: yay! I feel more confident with this story! Since I feel lucky, I thought I should update earlier than intended, which was this weekend. X3

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 5 **The Heart Of A Child

* * *

Another full day went by and Ichigo still hasn't seen his father since he came home from the long trip. He knew that his father, who he respected and loved very much, was very tired and needed his sleep. But by the end of the second day, he grew worried. Was his noble father really that tired? Or was he so into trying to work with his current cases that he doesn't have the time to check on his own son? He asked L, but only got the same response everytime.

"You're father is very tired, he needs all the rest he can get." L would say to him.

But Ichigo knew better. The first two or three times L said that excuse the boy would nod and go along with it. After that, he became suspicious that something was seriously wrong. He tried to sneak into L's computer room once. But he failed quite miserably when Matt found him and brought him back to the living room to play a game of Super Mario on Wii. Ichigo then turned his attention to sneaking into his father's room, but that was also a failure.

L would seem to be the body guard of his shared bedroom. Whenever he caught sight of the boy, he called in Matt or Matsuda to take Ichigo away from the bedroom. This not only discouraged the boy, but made him angry as well. Every time he was sent back to the living room, he sat there in a similar manner to Near, pouting or glaring. Once and a while, Near had thought he saw glowing red eyes from the corner of his eye. But when he tried to look with full view the boy's eye color was back to blue. But when this kept happening every few hours, Near became worried.

"Ryoko?"

"Hm?" the boy raised his head in recognition.

"Are you still angry about not seeing your father?"

Ichigo blinked. His light blue eyes stared into a pair of ebony with a look something between worried and Near's usual emotionless stare.

"Will you tell L?"

"No."

"Then yes, I am still angry." the boy returned his attention back to his cards.

"Ha!" both small boys raised their heads again to see Mello glaring at them, legs crossed and arms spread about on the couch.

"What's so funnny?" Near almost glared.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hold your anger against L."

"I wouldn't be if he let me see Outo-sama!" Ichigo retorted.

"If L doesn't want you to see him, then there's a good reason. For L, there's always a reason for everything he does." Mello explained, taking out a bar of chocolate.

"You don't believe I understand anything about L do you?" the youngest boy glared.

"Yup." the blonde grinned, taking a harsh bite on his bar.

"I know everything about L! Even his _real _name! Something I'm sure none of you know, he never told me, just like you guys never told me yours." Ichigo tilted his head slightly, eyes glaring in crimson blood.

Near stared at the boy in shock, eyes wide in both fear and surprise. Mello gaped like a fish out of water as his hand forgot how to hold items when the chocolate bar fell to his lap. Matt, who was playing on his psp not too far away, paused the game and stared at the commotion.

"You...have shinigami eyes like B?" the blonde scowled slightly, picking up his chocolate when he regained his pride.

"B? I know I have shinigami eyes, but I don't know of B." Ichigo echoed.

"Good work Mello, not only have you made him more angry but you also mentioned B. He's not supposed to know anything remember?" Near glared.

"Oops..." the blonde shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"Who's B? Why am I not told of him?" Ichigo glanced from one teen to the next.

"Sorry, but you will have to ask L for the information." Near glanced at the boy, who fumed at himself before returning to his cards again.

"What are you doing with those cards anyway?" the albino couldn't help but to ask.

"I'm...reading."

"You mean like those reading the future in cards?" Mello tilted his head.

"Yes..." Ichigo turned a card over.

"Are you good at this? I heard it takes quite a long time to finally master the use of seeing the future through cards." Near scooted closer a little to stare at the upturned cards.

"Every time I try, I wait and see what happens. And everything does come true, so I guess I'm a natural at this." Ichigo nodded, still focusing at the cards before him.

"Interesting...what do you see?"

The boy's eyes flashed red for a second, staring at the cards in deep thought. He turned over the last card in the diamond formation, his eyes emotionless while still focusing.

"Many bad things...one fatal mistake will happen, and it will cost them greatly. That King of Spades...it may be Kira who suffers the most. And then..." Ichigo tilted his head at the last card he turned over.

"How do you know it might be Kira?" Matt asked out loud.

"Kira viewed himself as a god, and the 'K' in Kings could represent Kira." Near explained, while the boy was still staring at the last card.

"What does the last card tell you?" Mello said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Someone is going to die. The cards won't tell me who, but someone will die. Soon. Very soon." Ichigo murmured, still staring at the last card.

"Can't you ask the cards to the futures of everyone you know?"

"No. This telling is complex, it could be anyone who will die depending on the outcome of one of these two mistakes. One of them is loosing their one true love to a monster. The second is that this monster, whoever this is, will make the mistake of trusting someone...Kira possibly..." the boy explained.

"Which seems more likely to happen?" Near asked.

"...I do not know..." Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

A few days went by. And Ichigo's anger was neither gone or was he able to see his father. This concerned the teens greatly, and now even L is noticing this. It's not like he doesn't want the boy to see Light, but he felt like he should. It was a strange feeling, of not letting anyone see Light. L was wondering where this over protectiveness came from. Mostly likely from the incident in L.A. between Light and B. But why did it effect home as well?

Then one day, Matsuda came to him with a worried face.

"Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki!"

"What is it Matsuda-san?" L blinked.

"It's Ichigo-kun! He hasn't shown himself all day, I just assumed he was hiding again. But I checked every single hiding place he has and he was nowhere to be found! I even had Toki and the other three to look, but no one can find him! He's gone missing!" Matsuda wailed, waving his arms slightly.

L sprung out his chair. "Keep them looking! Even if it means checking the same hiding place two times, three times, I don't care how many times! Just keep looking! I'll call Aizawa to have a search."

Nodding, Matsuda left to tell the others to continue their search. Meanwhile, L quickly picked a phone that had an untraceable number and dialed Aizawa's number.

"Moshi moshi, this is Aizawa."

"Aizawa, this may sound out of character of me, but I need you and the whole team to do a search through the whole city for a boy of age 6. You will recognize him easily, he looks like Light-kun except he has blue eyes instead of light brown. I need you to do the search pronto." L explained rather quickly.

"All right, you said he looks similiar to Light?"

"Yes."

"OK, I'll give everyone a copy of his photo and we'll search in teams. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Thank you Aizawa."

Both hung up.

* * *

A full day went by with the search. So far, they were unsuccessful of finding the boy. The task force wanted to report the missing child to the police, but L ordered them not to. If the french police found the boy, they would check his DNA, and put it on record. There would be a high possibility that the police would trace his DNA and lead it straight back to the Yagami family in Japan. This would not only reveal that Light was alive, but that he was Kira to Near and Mello.

"L, are you sure that-"

"Unless you want to reveal to the world that Kira is still alive, then please do! We already have one criminal trying to provoke him, we don't need the whole world involved!" the detective shouted at Aizawa.

"S-Sorrry. We'll keep searching."

L bit on his thumb. He has to tell Light soon. This worried him even more than reporting a missing child.

"L, what's going on? Matt is wandering around, Mello is giving me a horrible time, and Near won't stop staring at me. I'm used to it, since his eyes are like yours, but his stares irks me." Light asked, interrupting the detective's thoughts.

Oh. Looks like Light beat him to it.

"Well...Ichigo went missing yesterday."

Light blinked.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?! Now not only is my sister missing, but my own son too?" the younger man yelled, slamming a fist to the wall.

L cringed. "I'm sorry...I did all I could with the task force. We're still doing an all out search throughout Paris, I'm checking all security cameras in the airports."

"Do you think..."

Beep beep.

Light blinked, taking out his phone.

"Sayu...?"

"Answer it." L said instantly.

"Moshi moshi." Light answered his phone.

"Aha...so you did answer." chuckled a very similar and dark voice.

"B?"

"Who else? You must have already known that I stole your sister's SIM card." B laughed louder.

"What do you want?" Light growled, his grip on his phone tightened.

"Are you alone?"

"No."

"Then act like I'm threatening you. Come to the roof of La Fashion tomorrow night at 9 o'clock sharp. If you don't...I will kill your son even though he is not meant to be dead."

"What?! You have my son captive?! Where the hell are you, you bastard!!" Light yelled not liking this situation.

"Kya ha ha ha. I do have Ichigo Yagami, I'm surprised to find out that he has shinigami eyes. And born with them! He could make a great heir to me. But he's already too much like L, so that plan fails."

"Why you-"

B hung up.

"Damn it!" the former Kira flipped his phone.

"Did he say where he is?" L asked, trying to trace the phone call.

"No..." Light shook his head.

_I feel as if I can't tell him the truth...I don't know why, but I'll just sneak out tomorrow. _Light thought to himself.

* * *

Death: hn...I think its a bit shorter than I wanted but at least I got the kidnapping done and a bit of Ichigo in the story. He was being a bit left out so I had to give him a bit of a spotlight. And yes, he has the power to read cards, it was slightly random, but it also gives Near and Mello the advantage for future chappies. In fact I dunno if I should hint this, but L doesn't know of Ichigo's talent.

Review plz!

* * *


	6. Second Plan Pt 1

* * *

Death: I...am in need of a distraction. From life. And this is the best way, my fantasies are so far the best way to distract myself. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 6 **Second Plan Pt 1

* * *

The boy the age of six, sat in a cold, dark and damp room. There was no windows, save for one high up on the wall to his right. In the boy's mind the window was laughing at him as it stared down mocking him. Mocking him for being so short and young. If he were older and taller then he would be able to reach it. But it was not so. Ichigo sighed for the millionth time in god knows how long he's been there.

Groaning, the genious boy leaned back. He thought back to the day he was abducted, and how stupid of him for making such a mistake.

_Three Days Before_

Ichigo had decided. He will run away in order to find this B criminal. The teens never gave him any information about this man. So Ichigo decided to hack into L's computer by using his computer in his little room. It wasn't his main bedroom, it was his own personal room his parents gave him if he needed to escape from all the troubles he had. The boy thought of his plan while he was in his cozy room.

The room was thought up by Outo-sama, who noticed that Ichigo had alot of hiding places. To reduce that, he and L came up with the idea of giving the boy a secret room to himself. Ichigo loved the idea, and wished what he wanted in the room. It was a pain for Light, L, Matsuda and Toki to paint the room but they had fun. They took shifts so that Ichigo won't try to peak inside and spoil the surprise.

When it was finally done, L installed a program where the room can only be opened if you pushed the right buttons that combined the password. The world famous detective suggested that the boy would change the password when a birthday of his passed by. Ichigo agreed and promised to change the password every year and told no one what the password was. Ichigo did tell the teens he had a secret room, but he promised himself not to tell anyone how to get in.

The first time Ichigo saw it he squealed with glee and thanked everyone and gave each of them a big hug. On the walls were of a strange and yet a thoughtful way of decorating. The walls were dark blue, near the top to the ceiling were puffy white clouds. On the wall with the door in it, was a big city painted darkly with a sunset in the background, but the cealing at the top was still dark blue. To your left if you come in through the door, was a colorful reef with fish swimming around, rays of golden sunlight shining through the surface. Along that wall was a cozy bed with baby blue sheets.

The wall next to the bed, was a well painted forest. Tall trees cramped together, bushes all over the forest floor with dead leaves and a few rotting logs. In a few of the green trees were bird nests. One had a view of three blue eggs with tiny dots, sitting in a nest of twigs and leaves. Another nest was bigger than the first, created for a raptor. The chicks raising their heads to one of their parents, who was baby-sitting while keeping a watchful eye for possible danger.

Across the wall with the bed, was a desert similiar to the Sahara Desert. The sky was a pale blue near the sand, but as you look higher the sky became darker a bit. Crawling among the sands were a few scorpions. At one corner was an oasis, small blue pond with short trees. In the shade sat a lone jackal, watching over the desert and trying to cool down from the heat of the sun. The last part of the painted wall were a few flying raptors, flying in search for small rodents. Against the desert wall was a simple desk, a chair with a booster seat, and a fairly brand new desk top.

When Ichigo came up with his plan, he was laying across the comfortable couch in the middle of the room, stairing up to the ceiling. He was stairing at the black roof, with the whole solar system in it with the stars glowing when its dark. The sun was actually the light you turn on with the switch next to the door. But the boy was thinking, as to why the teens didn't answer his questions. Then something came into mind.

B.

L.

_Hm...and M1 for Mello, M2 for Matt, and N for Near...That's it!_ Ichigo got up and quickly turned on his computer, using his genious mind to hack into L's computer. He typed in B, many cases showed up. But there was one at the very top. The Los Angeles BB Murder Case files. Ichigo clicked on it.

Ichigo tilted his head. This man...he was a criminal!?

The young boy checked the whole story and record. According to the information, B had escaped and is after Kira and L. His eyes widened.

_No! I understand why he's after L, but to involve Outo-sama!? _Ichigo's eyes glared, glowing a bright crimson red.

That was when he made his decision. Later that night, he snuck out through his window and climbed down using the rain pipe (anyonw know what that's called? O.o). He was scared, but surprisingly his weight wasn't enough to make the pipe to creak or break. But on his search in town, he was lost. He wished he could have stolen a cell phone to call Outo-sama. Then he turned around and met another pair of red eyes. Above the man's head...

Ichigo gasped and tried to run, but a thin strong arm grabbed hold of his arm. Beyond pulled him harshly and dragged him to a dark alleyway, covering the boy's mouth to muffle his screams. The boy kicked vigorously, trying to aim for in between the legs. Being very short, he was at a big disadvantage to the slumped and yet tall man. L's copy grinned and chuckled, taking out a syringe.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo struggled frantically.

_This can't be happening! Outo-sama! Outo-_

And he blacked out.

_Present_

Ichigo sighed. He was so stupid! The boy whimpered and hugged his knees tighter, leaning his forehead against them in angst. When he opened his eyes, light was descending on him brightly from a different source. Ichigo raised his head to see that the door had opened. With a loud creak, B shut the rusted door behind him. The man grinned as his eyes brightened like the devil he was.

"So...Ichigo Yagami hm? Kya ha ha. I can guess how you got your name, Ichigo. Of course you have to keep your father's name, but to name you _strawberry_? Heh. I guess L never changed after all these years." B's grin widened.

The boy glared, his eyes matching the man's crimoned ones.

"L is a great man! Unlike you, you scum." Ichigo growled.

"My feelings are hurt..." B tried to sound sad but failed.

"By a mere child? You're weak." the boy mocked.

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong. You see, you underestimated me when you were out in the city looking for me. I had hoped you would learn your lesson with that. I guess that's why children are always so dense." the man laughed.

Ichigo flinched and turned his gaze away from B.

"A weak spot maybe? You really should learn to hide your emotions."

"Shut up!" the boy snapped, his eyes watering.

"Heh. I was actually thinking of rewarding you for being so quiet, but now that you yelled I won't. See you later, imprudent child."

Ichigo was about to shout but B had already left. Whimpering, the boy put his head back on his knees as tears ran down his cheeks. He wasn't imprudent, or dense! How could this happen? Why? Maybe Mello was right...

_Flashback_

_"If you continue blaming L for everything, then you're a careless human being that will succumb into lies! You'll be so into your fantasies, you'll become an enemy to not only to L, but to your own father as well." Mello said darkly, taking a harsh bite from a fresh chocolate bar._

_"Fine, I won't stay angry at L." Ichigo shrugged, building a tower with blocks._

_"You're still stupid, kid."_

_End of Flashback_

The young genious started crying.

* * *

In another room in the same, old and abandoned building, a young woman was pacing around in angst. She felt filthy, cold, and a strong need of a bath and see the outside world. She didn't know how long she was in there, but it wasn't that long ago when B had moved her into wherever the they were. Of course, he had blindfolded her, and he didn't even give her a hint on where they were going once they left what she guessed was a very well known city. But now, she believes she was somewhere half way around the world somewhere in Europe.

Sayu found this out when the man brought her food that were all sweets, and they were not known in Japan. Of course, Japan is well known for cute and delicious sweets and desserts, but this foriegn food was more...how should we put this? Very sweet, and made in the highest quality and care. The desserts couldn't be from America, they only add way too much sugar in anything they make in machines. Plus, these tasted hand made with the best chefs.

She suspected they were either in England or France. Since both countries were so close together through boat and underwater highway connecting the two, desserts can easily be traded and shipped. Then again, there was also the France's neighboring countries such as Germany and Spain. But with the window high above, the world outside didn't smell of spices or hot foods. So Spain was out of the question. Sayu considered Germany a few times, but that was her second guess.

To sum this all up, Sayu was bored. As she would pace around all day, she would think of where she was, why she was here, and what this man was planning. Good thing she grew up with a family devoted to the law. Sayu may not be as smart as her brother, but she's good of bringing two and two together when she has the time. And she has plenty of that right now. As she thought about all this, she realized why Light was so into becoming a detective. It was actually quite fun. If only she wasn't in a room, with her abductor feeding her desserts that will make her gain weight, and no idea how to escape!

"Ok, calm down. Maybe if I could find a way to climb through that window? No, that won't work. I'm too short. And there's nothing in this room to stand on. Maybe if I could find a way to open that door? No, its old and rusted. It'd be too heavy and hard to pull. But if its rusted...no. That still won't work. Ugh!"

The young woman gripped at her greasy hair, almost ripping it.

This was so confusing! And frustrating!

_I wish Nii-chan was still alive..._ Sayu shook her head. _No, I can't wallow in the past. I can't think like that in this situation, I need to somehow come up with a plan to escape this hell hole and get help._

As soon as she finished that thought, the door opened. The light blinded her so much, she raised a hand to cover her eyes.

"You're coming with me, Yagami-chan. You'll meet a somewhat familiar face when we retrieve him, then we'll head to a new destination." the man said, holding a long chained handcuffs.

Sayu's eyes widened in fear as the man put one end on his wrist, the other on hers.

B harshly pulled the chain as he lead the way to Ichigo's room, which was two floors down. When they reached the door, he opened it with ease and walked in. The last time he visited the boy it was the day before, for a simple talk. It didn't go well, but it amused the criminal to say the least.

Ichigo raised his head, his eyes widened upon seeing the woman.

_Sayu...Yagami? What? Does this mean...could she be a family member? _Ichigo asked himself, more questions racing through his mind.

Sayu gasped. This boy, he looked almost exactly like her Nii-chan!

"L-Light?"

"Light?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Yagami. Light Yagami, are you related to him?" Sayu bit her lower lip.

The boy nodded. "I'm his son..."

"Now that you two introduced to each other, let's go." B interrupted the young woman's next question as he roughly pulled Ichigo up to his feet and lead the way once again.

* * *

Light had a small, bad feeling nagging the back of his mind as the day progressed. He was anxious, and worried at the same time. Tonight he would go to the destination B suggested to him, and bring back his son. The disguised detective didn't say a word to anyone about his plan. Light even decided that he will go as himself, not as Nakatani. If he did go as the popular detective, the press would follow. And B would not be happy.

The day went by slowly to him. It never occured to him once that this was a bad idea. His instincts to protect his son no matter what clouded his reasoning. Light was so into saving his son, he couldn't even feel the nagging feeling halfway through the day. He couldn't even recall he had that feeling. Everything on his mind was concentrated solely on his son.

L didn't pay much attention, for he too was anxious. The world famous detective was more frustrated than anxious, but he didn't care. The sugar addict kept calling in the task force for updates, which was the same throughout the day. No clues, no witnesses, no nothing. It was as if Ichigo had disappeared into thin air. Something that only a shinigami would do, and the boy was certainly not a shinigami.

When Nakatani would take breaks, he would head downstairs. Near and the other two were still on their own little search, even though their process was in vein. They all knew that Ichigo wasn't in the house, but it would be possible of the boy snuck in and hid somewhere so he won't get yelled.

Near was instant upon noticing L's puppet was acting strangely. Mello only noticed when he got no reply when he tried to provoke the detective. It irked him that he was being ignored, and even more when he kept a close eye and noticed the strange behavior as well. Matt was either searching or walking around aimlessly while playing his psp. When the teens met Nakatani the fifth time that day, they were definately suspicious.

"What do ya think he's planning?" Mello asked when the detective was out of ear shot.

"He knows something. Something that could be fatal information..." Near raised a hand to twirl his finger in his curled hair.

"Hm..."

"What if...Ichigo's prediction is coming true? This isn't the way I thought it would happen, but it sure looks as if it will. Remember he said that someone will make the mistake of loosing their one true love? It could be L and this man. They both said out loud that they were in love, and L never lies about such a thing." the albino thought out loud, continuing twirling his hair.

"Most likely. But...even if I don't like him, he definately shares a deep bond with L. I don't want to see L in pain for such a devasting mistake." the blonde raised his gloved hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe if we warn L?" Matt suggest, still playing around with the control buttons.

"Hm...tonight. We'll tell him around 1 p.m. You guys all right with that?" Near glanced at the taller teens.

Both nodded. The teens went back to their search in silence.

* * *

Around 8:00 p.m., Light made his move. He said he needed more sleep to L, and left to his room. L only nodded and continued his work on the main computer. Light was surprised that this part of his plan worked, but he didn't want to stick around if his lover decided to go to bed earlier as well to snuggle. Once inside his room, he quickly changed out of Nakatani and put on a loose long sleeved shirt, pale light brown pants and regular shoes.

Light glanced at himself. Deciding he was normal enough, he grabbed a coat that once belonged to his father and opened the window. Before he climbed out, he checked his wrist for his watch. Nodding to himself in satisfaction that it was still there, he squeezed himself out of the window. The room may be up high, but he planned this well ahead. The night before he snuck a ladder that was tall enough to the window. Quietly as he could, he stepped down slowly to the ground.

Sighing, Light carefully shortened the ladder and stored it in the basement he left unlocked. After settling it down, he locked the door from the inside and closed it as he went out. Light had decided that he would travel on foot, which was why he chose an hour early to get ready. Far as he knew, it was a long walk. Besides, it's been a long while since he had a long walk around Paris.

Still, he can't slow down or get side tracked. Light was walking for a reason.

_I'll get Ichigo back, no matter what. _Light vowed.

* * *

Death: sorry if it's a bit short, but I just love cliffe's. XD

Note: Yes, that is how B kidnapped Ichigo. Also, that lil flashback was not from the previous chapters, but I like to have things be revealed at the right time. I'm sorry if its confusing, but that's how I roll.

Review plz!

* * *


	7. Second Plan Pt 2

* * *

Death: Ah. I am feeling much better. I think I have finally healed from my emotional pain that has been going on what seems like forever. It may have been too. Eh, who cares. On with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 7 **Second Plan Pt 2

* * *

Near lead the way to L's office about a half an hour to 9 o'clock p.m., he and the other two couldn't wait and decided to tell L their worries earlier than planned. Although short, Near was allowed to lead the way for he wanted to do most of the talking. None of the teens had to say anything to figure this out, after all Matt hardly ever talks, Mello hates iddle chit catting. Near was better at talking things through for a plan, and Mello knows that. Also the blonde and the red head shared a close bond, while Near tends to stick to himself. About the only person that has been really close to the albino in his head was none other than the missing six year old boy.

Once at the door, the albino raised his tiny hand to turn the door knob and opened it. Inside the room was dark, all but the many computer screens of different sizes along the wall and tv screems covered the other two. The teens stepped in nervously, surprisingly they stepped closer than they have ever been. Even though Near and Mello had a reputation of challenging each other, and sometimes the blonde would hate the other with a passion. This time, they didn't care or even think of their differences as they walked in a close clutch making their way to L's chair.

L blinked once, but didn't turn around. By the sound of the number of feet, he knew who was behind him. He continued staring at the biggest of the computer screens, with a thumb feeling over his bottom lip in deep thought, knees tucked to his chest and his back slouched over. The three stopped when they were a foot away from the famous detective.

"Welcome. I had hoped you'd visit my office soon. I want some help with this particular case but first I feel as if you have something to tell me?" L turned his head almost all the way around like an owl to peer at the teens.

None of them paid any mind to the owl like act.

"Well...we found something out about Ichigo..."

And so Near told everything he knew the day Ichigo had used his playing cards to foretell the future. L wouldn't say anything, but listened intently while nibbling at his thumb as the albino teen explained to every bit of detail of that day. Even Mello explained how he thought he saw the boy's eyes glow crimson red for a second. The other two backed up the second of eye color change, saying that they too thought they saw the crimson color. Once they were done explaining their story, silence filled the room for a few minutes.

L's nibbling stopped, eyes staring at them with his usual expressionless face. From what he could gather, neither of them were lieing.

"Did he see who would die?"

"No. He said that the future was too complex, he couldn't even tell which mistake will most likely happen." Near explained, twirling his hair with his finger.

"...I think I can see somewhat of this new information is telling me. Concerning the mistake of loosing the one true love, that would be me and Nakatani. The other mistake, would be that B put too much trust into Kira, and it would lead to his death." L bit hard on his thumb.

"Speaking of Nakatani..."

"What's wrong?"

"He's been actin' all weird. He won't even twitch when I try to provoke 'em!" Mello huffed crossing his arms.

"We think he knows something. Neither of us wanted to ask him about it, but he's acting suspicious. Where is he?" the albino tilted his head slightlly.

L froze. He quickly stood up, so suddenly it startled the teens and they stepped back as L nearly ran to his room. Matt blinked as he watched the detective leave, Mello raised an eyebrow while taking out some chocolate to eat, Near watched L go with a feeling of dread. There was a high chance that Nakatani wasn't in the mansion...

When L made it to his room, he ripped the door open and ran inside. He stopped dead, frozen on the spot as his heart stopped for almost a minute. Nakatani wasn't in the bed. After he forced his heart to start working, L checked the whole bedroom frantically. There was no sign of his lover. Quickly, he took out his phone, almost dropping it as he harshly pushed the numbers correctly. L held the object to his ear and listened.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Moshi moshi, you have reached Lucifer Nakatani. Sorry for the inconvience, I am either busy or-"_

L flipped his phone.

_No...Light! I can't loose you! _The panda eyed man frantically dialed Aizawa's number.

* * *

Light bit his lower lip, hoping that L wouldn't call his phone again. A few minutes went by as he continued his fast walk to his destination, he was relieved to find that his phone hadn't vibrated. Brushing away the higher chances of L calling again, Light made his way. The anxiety filled his chest at an almost unbearable rate, to the point it hurt to breathe. But he continued his pace, never faltering. His thoughts and instincts told him to rescue his son at all costs.

As he walked on, he avoided any busy or well known roads in case L called in the task force to search for him. After all they have a photo copy of him at hand, it wouldn't take much time to identify him in a crowd of blonds, brunettes, and black haired people who were most of the time tall. While Light stood out like a red marble in a jar of blue marbles. He was short, but considered tall back in Japan, but still shorter than the many tall people around him. And his hair, the auburn color hadn't changed after years of his fake death. Then there was the unmistakable face of an asian, features the task force are most familiar with since they too, are Japanese.

A few times Light had to stop for a second, clutching his chest. His chest hurt, the specific place was right at the place of his heart. The first time, he thought he had a heart attack. But it disappeared and he continued on. It only happened two times after that, but the last time Light didn't stop to recooperate. Instead he clutched his chest again, and walked through the doors of La Fashion.

Light found the stairs and quickly made his way up, not wanting to use the elevator in case any late night shifters were in the upper floors. The last thing he needed was to be seen in public then questioned to why he was snooping around as well as being questioned and his DNA tested. Light was sure that the DNA evidence in the Kira case, was sent to all around the world. Not only was Mikami's and his companion's DNA, but the addition of the late Mr. Soichirou Yagami and his son. Light learned this on his own when he reviewed the Kira case. A sample of his hair or blood would only create a mass crisis, questioning, and non-stop stress as to how Light came back from the dead.

Finally, he found the door to the roof of the building. He opened it, only to tremble when he saw that there were _three_ figures. And not _two_. One of them, was the figure of a woman. Light bit his lower lip as he gently closed the door behind him and walked halfway towards them before he stood still. Staring.

Above them, dark clouds threatened to explode into a storm. Just when Light was about to say something, rain fell hard and soacked them in seconds. Light bit his lower lip once again feeling the pain in his chest come back. He knew now that the bad feeling he had brushed away, was now stabbing him at full force. Light fell right into a trap.

"Kira, I didn't think you would show up. But then, I did ask for you. Let me make something clear before we begin." B explained, keeping his hold on the squirming boy and the chain.

"What would that be?"

"Outo-sama! Please, Outo-sama! Don't do what he says!"

"Shut up you little brat." the copy cat growled, twisting the arm only hard enough to cause pain to the boy.

"You hurt him, you'll find yourself dead." Light glared, eyes glowing crimson red.

Sayu stared. Wide eyed, and unbelieving of what her eyes showed her. At first, she thought that she was seeing a mirage, or a trick. But the voice, the clothing, every single feature was her brother. All though he was six years older, he hadn't changed at all. Light's voice may have changed a little, but he was still what she had thought was a dead brother.

"N-Nii-chan?"

"...Sayu..."

Said woman cried. Even if her tears were mixed with the heavy raindrops, her sobs were heard. She struggled with her chained wrist, trying to reach her brother.

"Nii-chan!"

"Stay back!" Light warned, remembering the knife that B pulled on him back in L.A.

Sayu complied, even though she had no idea who her captor was she was sure that Light did. If he knew that he was dangerous, then she'll try to stay as calm as possible on the outside. She was only all too glad that it was raining hard, for her tears continued to run down her face. Ichigo did the same, acting like he was calm on the outside while his young brain raced to find a way to escape.

"What I was saying, was that this is a trade between me and L. This particular trade between L, is to trade in Kira for Ichigo Yagami." B chuckled darkly.

"...So this is why you lured me."

"Yes. This was so that you will make the decision, not L. But there's a second trade, this time its between me and you. If you want your sister to be released from my hold, then you have to write down L's name." B smirked, crimson eyes staring straight into Light's darker crimson ones.

"..."

Lightning flashed the sky above them, thunder echoing seconds later. Ichigo whimpered, trying not to be weak and clutch at the faded and stained pants next to him. Light bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that his son had a major phobia to thunder storms. Quickly, the detective pulled up his hood to shield his phone from the heavy rain.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hai, Light-kun."

"L...I have Ichigo safe and sound."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, we know where you are."

Light flipped his phone, closing his honey colored eyes to stop the tears from coming. He felt that L didn't trust him from the very start of their relationship. That harsh tone, was one that scared the detective to the very bone. After the initial shock was gone, Light glared at his cell phone before he took the battery out and threw both to the side in a nearby puddle.

B was surprised of the act. This gave him hope that his plan would work to the fullest.

"L would arrive at any moment, hand Ichigo over." Light demanded.

Within seconds B let go of he boy, who ran to his father's side at an instant. Ichigo jumped into his father's out stretched arms and cried, his body shaking from both the cold rain and his phobia of the storm. Light cooed soft words of comfort that could be his last time to hold his son like this. Sayu watched with envy, and yet happy at the same time. She was envious for Light holding the boy like he used to with Sayu when she had nightmares as a little girl. But happy because even after all this time, her brother was still the caring brother she remembered.

Above them, a helicopter hovered as the headlight focused on the reunited father and son. Light glanced up and his hold tightened slightly on the boy protectively. The hovering object lowered to almost land on top of the roof. The side door opened, revealing Near, and Matsuda both wearing tinted helmets. L, who was flying the chopper, didn't however have a tinted helmet.

"Ichigo! So happy that you're alive! Come on both of you, and we'll take you guys home." Matsuda reached a hand out.

Light stepped forward, holding his son out to Matsuda's reach. Just when Ichigo was in the other man's hold, he struggled and screamed as he tried to get back into his father's arms. Light stepped back slowly. He smiled weakly and shook his head, trying his best to force back his tears.

"Outo-sama! Outo-sama!" Ichigo screamed, continuing to struggle against his hold.

"Light! What are you doing?!" L shouted.

Said detective turned to B and made his way over to the copy cat.

L's eyes widened when he saw B. This couldn't be! B planned this, to trade Ichigo for Kira!

"Beyond Birthday!" was all L could do, shouting out B's name.

Said criminal grinned, running forward to Light. Matsuda quickly settled Ichigo in Near's arms before he took out a sniper riffle to aim at B. At that time it was too late. B had held onto Light from behind like he did back in L.A, with the familiar knife at his neck. Matsuda cursed, still keeping aim but never risked a shot. B was using Light as a shield from getting shot at by the riffle. Ichigo screamed, Light struggled for a short time to notice that his sister was chained to the railing behind them, struggling to slip her hand through the handcuff.

When Light was forced to look away, he stared up at the chopper. His son's frantic screaming and shouting, made Light panic for the first time. Light struggled against his hold once more, even trying to harshly hit the man's ribs behind him with his elbow. His attack nearly worked but B curved his back even lower to avoid the elbow hitting him yet still managing to stay behind his shield.

"L! Shoot now! Matsui, please! I'll be fine, just fire at B! Now!"

Light screamed over and over at L, wide honey colored eyes pleading to the obsidion ones. Matsuda bit his lower lip, he knew that if he did pull the trigger, he'll get B. But Light will be in the way and Matsuda doesn't want to be guilty of hurting him. He glanced at L, only to quickly glance back at Light and his captor. L's body was shaking to the very bone, eyes staring unblinkingly into Light's, unable to decide what to do. Near watched as he held onto the screaming and crying boy tightly, pondering what was going through Light's head to give such an order.

"Outo-sama! Ryuzaki-sama, please! Outo-sama won't die I promise! I can see his lifespan, he won't die from the wound! Ryuzaki-sama!"

Ichigo's words made Near blink in realization. But another question arose in his head, how did Light know how long he has left in this world? The albino shook brushed the question away and leaned a bit closer to L's seat.

"L, remember what I told you, you make a fatal mistake and you'll loose Light. Do you want that?"

Near recieved no response.

Light's honey color eyes narrowed, unable to stop the tears that came and mixed with the heavy rain. L gave up. He didn't have the courage to trust his lover. Just when Light lowered his head, Sayu freed herself from the handcuff with a grunt. She nearly fell backwards but quickly regained her footing. Sayu turned and ran to B, trying to knock him over, B was quick to react and stepped to the side pulling Light. Sayu blinked at the instant she saw her brother's expression. A cold, withdrawn and hollow like expression on Light's face.

The distraction was enough for B to grab Sayu, and pull both her and the older brother to the doorway to their right and push them down the stairs. Light didn't struggle or protest as he was being pushed, but made careful progress not to allow himself to fall. B held one hand on Light's shoulder, the other on Sayu's wrist and kept her behind him, using both siblings as a shield from front and back.

They made it to the lobby in record time considering they were five stories high only a few minutes ago. Making sure that they were out of security camera's vision, B lead the way through a side exit before turning right again into an alleyway. Men shouting behind them, B quickened their pace.

* * *

Ichigo screamed one last time, his voice hoarse from all his frantic shouting. His throat hurt, and he could tell that he would soon have a bad cold. The boy sobbed and curled himself into Near's lap, crying onto the albino's shoulder. Matsuda lowered his sniper and glanced once more at L, who came back into reality and giving orders to the task force.

"What should we do L?" Matsuda asked, still holding his weapon.

"We'll return to the mansion. If we continue to hover up here we'll get struck by lightning. The chase will be left to the task force with the help of Matt and Mello in their car." L explained, turning the chopper back the way they came.

"All right..."

With that Matsuda closed the door and set the sniper down, wiping his sweaty forehead the second he took off the helmet.

"You bastard...you're going to let Outo-sama be taken? You'll loose him for good! If he becomes Kira because of this, I'll never forgive you! I won't hate you, but I won't love you as my second father." Ichigo croaked, keeping his head on Near's shoulder.

The albino teen stared at the auburn haired boy in shock. Someone to not love L as a father or guardian, was like committing the ultimate crime! At least to those who were to be the world famous detective's heirs or actual son. But the boy loves his biological father first, therefore it was understandable that L was second in Ichigo's mind. Matsuda stared at the boy with sympathy and disbelief, wondering if Ichigo really means what he said.

"I understand. But you must know that I love your father just as much as you, I promise I'll do what I can to get him back." L whispered softly.

"You didn't order Matsuda to pull the trigger...Outo-sama may have gotten wounded, but he wouldn't die. In fact B's life span was low when he held Outo-sama with the knife to his neck. But...when he ran...it went up..." the boy's voice rasped and he couldn't talk anymore. All the shouting and screaming wore out his voice box and finally gave up.

L forced back tears.

* * *

A few hours and many tears later, L recieved word from the task force that B got away. No sign of him or his victims anywhere in the city. When L heard of this, he quietly told the task force to get some rest and continue the search in the morning. Within minutes later Mello and Matt came back empty handed as well. The two teens sighed when they sat on the couch, immediately falling asleep on each other's shoulders.

Near had a bad feeling, and decided to check on the living room he and the other teens hung out during the day. Upon seeing the other two sleeping, the albino held a hand up and curled his hair as he pieced together what happened. B wasn't caught, he escaped. With that conclusion, Near went back to his shared room to give word to Ichigo. But once he opened the door, the boy was gone.

Quickly the albino made his way to L's office. Opening the door he hesitated to open a few hours ago, Near stepped inside.

"Ichigo isn't in our shared room."

"Ah...he's in his get away room. It's on the third floor, the door that has a little keyboard thing next to it. In order to get into it, you have to type the password Ichigo set." L murmured, never turning around to glance at the teen.

"Do you know the password?"

"I am sorry that I do not." the world famous detective whispered as he bit his thumb.

Near headed to the third floor of the mansion to search for the described door. Finally when he found it, he stared at the tiny keyboard, that showed the whole alphabet in english. No numbers, only letters. The albino sat down with one knee to his chest, and stared as he curled a finger in his hair.

Throughout the rest of the evening and into the morning, Near didn't fall asleep. Instead he continued to sit there in the middle of the hallway, pondering over any possibilities of what the password was. Mello and Matt joined Near late in the morning after they had breakfast. Now with the help of two refreshed minds, Near and his companions stared at the door thinking over any obvious hints of the password.

"Hm...how did he react to his father's kidnapping?" Matt asked out loud, tilting his head.

"Very...emotional."

"What was his father's name again? I know that he was the main suspect in the Kira investigation, but I didn't quite get his name. Wasn't it...Yue Yagami or something?" the blond tilted his head.

"It's written with the kanji for 'moon', as you may say Yue, but it's read as Light. Light Yagami." Near corrected.

"And the boy had such admiration to Light...too bad that he is Kira. I don't understand why Ichigo-kun continued to love and admire his father so much even after he learned that he was Kira." Matt sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Jeesh. That kid has a serious father complex." Mello scowled.

Near blinked. His finger stopped twirling as it dawned to him. He stood up and raised his hand to the password key. Mello and Matt stepped closer, watching with curiosity as Near pushed the buttons that read...

Light Yagami.

* * *

Death: -SIGH- it's a bit longer than I had planned I think...but I finally got this chap over and done with (after editing MANY times in the past week or so). And with the long time I put into this one chappie, I hope you enjoy it! I don't remember how many times I had re-edit this one chap, but it was more than four times I believe. Plus, I didn't know how to end it, for I wanted that little part of Near finding out the password in the next chap, but realized that it woulnd't work. So, you'll get to see how Ichigo reacts to his new found friends. XD

Note: Let's see...this one part of the chap was the actual start of the idea AFTER I watched a certain movie were someone says "All it takes is a little push, and let gravity do the rest!". Right after that, I got this picture of B holding Light captive, a knife to his neck, and both staring at a chopper with L inside it. Light's eyes stared with hope as he pleaded for L to order Matsuda to pull the trigger, even if he got wounded. And after that, I kept that vision in mind and it expanded, a plot was created and thus this was born.

Also, I had planned to write that L told the teens all about Light Yagami, and even the fact that he was the original Kira. But if I had that in the chap, it'd be too long. So I added a small review of L's explanation at the end of the chap where the teens are trying to figure out the password. I thought it'd confuse many of you how they found out who Nakatani is. But now they know, so what do you think they'll do next? X3

Review plz!

* * *


	8. Blooming Bloody Flowers

* * *

Death: well uh...on with the fanfic!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 8 **Blooming Bloody Flowers

* * *

The three teens stepped through the now unlocked door and glanced around at the new surroundings. They were amazed at the work done on the walls, even if the idea was a bit childish but still amazing how much work and care were put into each detail. Near stared at the small form of the curled up sobbing boy on the floor. Silently the albino made his way to the boy and sat down to gently rub Ichigo's back in comfort. Ichigo slowly raised his head as the teens sat next to him in silence. The boy's sobs calmed down within minutes after the teens entered the room.

"Hey...you look like you need a nap..." Matt said, breaking the silence.

"I can't...Outo-sama...how did you..." the boy tried to say, his voice still hoarse from the night before.

"You have a serious father complex. Near found that out when we figured out that you still loved your father, even if he is Kira." the blonde crossed his legs and leaned against the couch.

"Also, I imagined that the password was something about your family. Children tend to keep to the simple things that make them happy the most. The name Light Yagami fit perfectly." Near explained.

The boy stared at the floor in shame, whimpering. "I guess...I am a stupid kid..."

"Don't say that. You're smart, you just haven't had any experience of anything yet." the albino reassured.

"But...B..."

"What about B?"

Ichigo shook his head. "B...he had us...in an old building...the area...many crimes...alcohol...rape...drugs...no one helps..."

"...Are you talking about the slums of Paris further down the river?"

The boy shrugged.

"He wouldn't know Near, the boy never went outside before in his life." Mello said, leaning his head against the couch.

"What if...we take him around town, and if he sees something that he remembers then we can work our way backwards to the most likely loation." Matt blurted out his thought.

"Hm...that may actually work. Ichigo, what do you say? If you rest, and if you feel up to it and remember exactly what you saw on your way to La Fashion, then we can look for the most likely place B is." the albino explained rubbing the boy's shoulder.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Ok..."

"Good, now get some rest. You need it if you don't want to get seriously sick." Matt stated, patting the boy's shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Sayu stared at her brother. She felt uneasy, uncomfortable, and worried over what just happened. Light was curled up slightly in the middle of the cold, dark and rusty room. He looked so lost, almost as if he had given up hope on everything. This brother of hers, who was recently thought dead, changed dramatically over the course of a few hours. When she first saw him, he was hopeful, and a bit worried if he was to save both his son and his sister at the same time. But now...

He lay there. Almost like a corpse, staring off into space never blinking. Those honey amber eyes now a dark and hazy caramel that no longer showed off their beauty within. Just staring at practically nothing.

Sayu didn't know if he slept or not, when she woke up the next morning he was still the same. She guessed that he stayed up all night, thinking over the L Vs. B incident as it flashed through his head many times. Finally, after being awake for about two and a half hours, she had enough.

Light didn't move as his sister stood up and made her way towards him then settled down next to him. Sayu gently pushed a few bangs away from his eyes, instantly pulling her hand away when she felt his temperature.

Light had a fever.

Frowning, Sayu instinctively pulled her brother's head to her lap and gently caressed his head in hopes to comfort him.

"Nii-chan...I know it's hard to accept what's happened. But you need rest...please Nii-chan...you have a fever, I don't want you to get worse. Nii-chan..." she begged, continuing to caress the light auburn hair.

Light murmered something softly, it was so soft and his voice hoarse Sayu could barely figure out a few words.

"He...doesn't...now he'll never...love me..."

"Who?"

"L."

"...You were in love with L? Is that where you were for the past six years Nii-chan?" Sayu tilted her head, hoping she heard right.

"Yes...sorry..."

"For what?"

"Getting you involved...I wanted...to protect my family...I didn't think he'd go so far as to..." Light was now trying his hardest to stay awake. His eyelids felt so heavy, sleep was very tempting.

"Nii-chan, it wasn't your fault."

"It is..."

"It isn't. What happens, happens. Get some rest ok? You need to sleep and recover from the fever."

"Arigato..." Light whispered as he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

Sayu smiled weakly.

"You're welcome, Nii-chan."

* * *

L stared at nothing. Last night's incident continued to raid his mind, corrupting him with fear and regret. Usually the famous detective held back such feelings, but now that it involves the one he loves the whole world, his emotions can't stop crashing at him like a tsunami. He sat there in his chair, knees to his chest, biting his thumb until it had no feeling what so ever.

He knew now that he couldn't take this case. He thought he could, but now he realized that he can't. Too many emotions caught up from within. L could no longer control his emotions.

Slowly, he reached for his cell phone and sent a txt to his heir that was the only one with a phone.

_I am afraid to say that Beyond Birthday's case is left to you and N. For many reasons, I cannot lead this case anymore. I am sure you don't need an explanation to know why. I stated before that I would choose which of you to take my place, but I'm putting both you and N to take charge. Please overcome your differences and work together.  
__This may be a challenge, but I humbly ask that both of you work together and lead this case.  
You may have me and the task force to help.  
Please solve this case as fast as you can._

_L._

And L pushed the send button.

Within minutes he received a reply.

_We accept. _

L nodded in gratitude and set his phone on the table next to him. It felt unnerving, to have someone else be the brains and solve the case as L was forced to provide the resources. Then agian, he was slightly used to it since Light had given many orders in previous cases. But this time it wasn't Light, it was his heirs that will take this case head on.

Light.

How long will you last being tortured by B?

L hoped that Light didn't give up like he did. He didn't mean to, he was just so caught up in his emotions he couldn't decide on what to do.

But still...

_No, none of that. I cannot wallow more into myself right now. I am now the Watari in this investigation. _L thought to himself, taking his first bite of food for the day.

All L could really do now was to hope.

* * *

Mello sprawled himself over the couch. He was content now that he would take on the investigation as the lead detective. But what irked him was that Near was also to help. In other words, L couldn't decide on who would be the next L so he set this challenge up. The blond knew why L gave the teens this case, it was a no brainer.

"Ring-a-ding-ding, we are now the lead investigators." Mello chuckled.

"Don't waste your time celebrating. As soon as Ichigo wakes up, we have to get food into his system then search the city for B's hideout." the albino reminded.

"Yea yea, ruin the fun." the blond frowned.

Near sighed and turned his attention back on the sleeping boy next to him. Sitting on the floor wasn't the best sleeping position, so Near and Matt settled Ichigo on the bed. The boy wouldn't let go of the teen, so Near was stuck with laying next to him. He didn't mind, he himself found that he was quite fond to the boy.

Matt, who was sitting in the chair he pulled closer to the couch twiddled his thumbs. He glanced to Mello or Ichigo now and then, feeling unsure. Mello didn't pay attention, he was too caught up in being one of the lead investigators as he lay on the couch munching on his usual meal. Near however caught the red head's eye and blinked when the other teen looked away.

Unlike Mello, who was easy to read and predictable, Matt was more quiet and kept mostly to himself. Near didn't know him very well, so it was nearly impossible to figure out what was wrong with the red head. But this time, he could see that his expression was one of worry, and anxiety.

_Is he worried for Ichigo, or is he anxious for Ichigo to wake up to go on with the search? _Near wondered.

Both theories seemed probable.

The albino teen lifted his hand to twirl his hair in thought. Maybe, they could have the task force to search the city ahead of time. That way all this waiting for Ichigo to catch up in his sleep won't be wasted. Near glanced at the blond, staring intently with his eyes.

"What do ya want white pork bun(1)?"

"Good instincts." Near stated, for Mello was sprawled on the couch with his head facing Matt on the other side.

"Besides statin' the obvious."

"I was just thinking. We could have the task force search the city for any possible hideouts while we wait." the albino said, still curling his hair.

Mello didn't reply, instead he took out his phone and from what Near guessed, texted L. After sending the message there was almost an instant reply. The blond teen tilted his head as he held the phone in one hand, his snack in the other reading the text.

"L says he'll let them search." Mello stated.

The blond then proceeded to reply to the text while holding his chocolate bar in his mouth. Although it seemed that Mello wasn't the type to use his phone much, he pushed the buttons fast but not furiously, meaning he did text quite a lot. Probably from all that practice with Matt.

Once Mello was done he flipped his phone and set it back into his pocket.

"Well...what should we do now?" the blond asked out loud, taking a rather large bite of his chocolate.

"Anyone up for a game of shiritori(2)?"

The other two just nodded. Anything to keep them from being bored to death.

* * *

Later that day Light woke up, still in his sister's lap as she hummed a sweet lullaby(3) their mother used to sing to them. The ex detective smiled weakly, still feeling tired and sore but his fever was down. It was the only good thing now, he still had a fever but not as bad as it was before he took a small nap. Sighing in content, Light closed his eyes for a few more moments, savoring the moment with the familiar song.

_Umi wa hiori na, okii na  
tsuki ga noboru shi, hi ga shizimu  
umi wa oonami,  
aoinami  
yureto doko made  
tsuzuka yara_

_umi ni ofune o  
ukabasete  
itte mitaini yoso no  
kuni_

Light's weak smile widened to a genuine smile, memories of his childhood rushed back into his mind. Memories of him as a toddler, grinning as he listened to his mother singing the sweet song. For some reason, it always made the younger Light happy and forgetful if he hurt himself by stepping on a toy or if he got into mishcievious trouble. He didn't remember it until now, after all these years. Now he wished he had remembered it a long time ago to sing to Ichigo. Even if he never attempted to sing before, he was sure he wouldn't be as good compared to Okaa-san.

"You have a nice voice, Sayu-chan." Light murmured.

"Oh! Gomen, did I awake you?" the younger Yagami squeaked in surprise.

"Iie, its fine. I'm surprised you remembered that song, after all these years." Light teased, still smiling.

"Well, after you...well faked your death Okaa-san sang that song everyday. Soon it got stuck to my head and I know it by heart now." Sayu explained.

"Sorry..."

"Kuso!"

Light blinked in surprise of Sayu snapping at him. He turned his head to look up at her with a confused expression.

"Stop saying sorry, it's not like you Nii-chan! It sounds like you're giving up, or you changed so much that you're weaker than you once were! The Nii-chan I knew would never sound like he's given up." the younger Yagami sobbed, tears forming in her eyes once again.

"Sayu..."

"Don't tell me you've given up. I don't care if you're Kira, even if I hate Kira. But I know there's good in you Nii-chan! If you're Nii-chan, then I'll support you! But if you're Kira, I'll never forgive you."

Sayu's words shocked Light. He had hoped she didn't catch that part of his and B's conversation about their deal. Apparently Sayu did pay attention.

"I..."

"So tell me Light...are you Nii-chan? Or are you Kira?" Sayu's serious tone and her tearful eyes staring into Light's, made him feel guilty as he bit his lip.

_Ichigo...Sayu...Okaa-san...L... _Images of those four flashed through his head as he closed his eyes, contemplating.

_They were all I had...I still have them. Maybe L didn't give up? Was he so shocked of this deal that he was paralyzed with fear? Or...was it like that time where he forced me back from L.A. because he was scared of loosing me? L..._

"Light?"

Honey caramel eyes opened to stare at Sayu.

"I shouldn't give up. Not yet. There's still a chance to be rescued. Arigato, Sayu-chan."

Sayu smiled. "That's the Nii-chan I know!"

* * *

B grinned. He had just finished giving another teasing clue to his rival. The one who he was going to successfully defeat, ruin L's reputation, eliminate him and his heirs along with everyone at Whammy's. But he'll leave the eliminating of the children to Kira. B already knew all the names of the children there. And he memorized every single face and name, all he had to do was describe them to Kira. If Kira couldn't kill with that information, then B will have to do all the hard work.

Slyly the copy cat made his way back to the abandoned chocoloate factory.

Grinning all the way.

L's Mansion

_Beep-beep._

_Beep-beep._

_Beep-beep._

L's head lazily raised itself up to the beeping computer before him. His tired eyes widened within a fraction of a second, quickly typing to take a look of B's new victim.

_Name: Flour de Ciel_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 20_

_Date of Birth: February 14, 1989_

Skipping the usual useless information, but kept in mind of the date of birth and curious of the name that translates into "Flower of Heaven", L scanned all the way to the cause of death. The young girl was drugged, so she couldn't have known what happened to her or who her kidnapper was. Her body was almost untouched, except for the carvings that were revealed underneath her goth lolitta blouse. Again the blouse wasn't scratched, only the body so B took the time to take off the garment do the damage then put it back on the body.

At first the carvings looked random, until L tilted his head for a better look.

There, in kanji, over the girl's breasts, stomach, back, and upper arms was the carved letter "god".

_God? But this is a girl, it should be goddess. But obviously B knew this if those cuts in her private area between her legs stand for anything. Hm..._ L tilted his head the other way biting his thumb.

_Unless..._

L checked the rest of the information of the possible causes of death. There was also traces of arsenic pills within her system, meaning B gave them to her before he started his other intentions. The carvings were carefully inflicted, so there's more meaning to them other than their translation? If so then they must refer "God" to _Kira_. Was B foreshadowing Kira's death? No, if that was his intention then he would have chosen a young man, not a girl.

A girl the same _age _as _Sayu Yagami_.

Ebony black eyes widened, furiously scanning the information before him as quickly as possible.

Fluer de Ciel was found in a bed of a five star hotel, red candles surrounding the bed on the floor filling the room with a rose scent. Rose petals all over the bed, none on top of her body except for one on her lips, between her breasts, and above her skirt. Her arms were crossed over her chest like the pharaoh's of Egypt in their caskets, her legs spread out slightly in bed, giving the image to make anyone think she was sleeping.

Although the carvings on her body were deep, they were not the cause of death. Probably after B was done with his great care of carving the same kanji six times, the poison took full effect and stopped her heart. After her clothing was put back on, a big golden cross was left underneath her arms over her chest.

_Flower of Heaven, refers someone is going to go to heaven maybe? The fact this is a girl, the same age as Sayu, B is warning us that Sayu will die soon. But the kanji for "god" all over the body..._

"This worries me. If I am correct, this whole message means that Kira will_ kill his own sister_."

* * *

Death: well this chap took a bit longer to update than expected. Sorry about that, but with summer vacation just around the corner I'll be updating more and more often. Hopefully this will be finished too.

1) White Pork Bun - I'm not sure if any of you are familiar with this, but the name is from Tsubasa Chronicles with the white Mokona is always nicknamed "white pork bun" by Kurogane. I thought it'd be funny if Mello used that reference to Near. I didn't want to use "albino bunny" all the time even though its funny. XD

2) Shiritori - a Japanese word game where the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana of the previous word. Two ore more players can play, only nouns are permitted, words may not be repeated. It's a reference to another manga, xxxHolic where Watanuki and black Mokona play. The game is like this sakura - raijo - onigiri - risu - sumou - udon and so on.

3) I looked around the internet, and found that there's not many lullabies in Japanese culture. But there's mini songs that _can_be a lullaby. The one I used is called Umi, anyone who wants a translation of it just say so and I'll give you one.

_Preview For Next Chap_

Light whimpered, struggling once more to get his wrists free from the metal handcuffs above his head. His struggling were of no avail. The ex detective stared wide eyed into another pair of blood red crimson eyes.

Those demon eyes.

Those shinigami red eyes that seem to stare right through your soul.

B inched closer with a mischievous grin. His breath tickled Light's creamy paled skin, making him shiver.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you Kira once again. True, there are others, but you're the original. You've got the_ talent_, you've got the _brains_, you are _god_!. You. Are. Kira!"

_Ryuzaki!_ Light screamed in his head, closing his eyes in desperate fear.

_End of Preview_

Death: felt like adding that, I'm doing a lil experiment to see if there's gonna be more reviews. I don't care much of how many reviews I get, but it does help encourage me to do better.

Review plz!

* * *


	9. Hope

* * *

Death: FINALLY! School is over and done with!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 9 **Hope

* * *

Matt sighed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his cigarette. The day seemed to have progressed slowly and the same with the BB case. Next to him sat Mello staring off into space as they drove around town. Wherever they went, it was the same answer. Ichigo so far hadn't found any familiar sightings. They've already searched the city for about two and a half hours and there had been no success.

"Where to now Mello?" the red head asked.

It was a deal that Mello would be the one to give directions, search on the map L had given them with about thirty possible places Ichigo described. While Matt was driving and Ichigo keeping an eye out for any familiarities, Mello might as well make himself useful.

"Hm...let's check down southwest. Ichigo said that the sun set over his window, but the air was thick and humid. L said so himself that this side is the third worst part of the slums." Mello suggested.

"Soutwest it is."

Ichigo watched from the back seat as Matt turned the car to their new destination. He felt unsure of himself with being alone with these two teens. If Near was here he wouldn't feel so pressured or nervous. He trusted them, but there was just something that bothered him, especially Mello.

The boy stared back out at the window, wishing Near was here instead of back at headqaurters.

-------------

Back at headquarters L and Near sat and devised a plan. There was a possibility that Ichigo would find where he was kidnapped, after all the boy was smart and had a very good memory. Then again time was not on their side. It's been almost a day since Light was taken, and the clock was mocking them. Light may be strong minded, but he was the original Kira. And now that the former Kira was most likely horror struken for L's lack of response to the trade off.

"L...how long do you think that Light could withstand B's torments?" Near glanced at the man crouched in his chair.

"Assuming B started his tormenting, I'd give him a few days. Three at most. No..." L lowered his head. "Two days."

"You sure?" Somehow Near felt that his mentor was doubtful.

"80 percent." was L's response.

"Two days until B makes him surrender to write Sayu's name down..."

Near stared at the computer before him, twirling his hair in thought. What should they do? Already Ichigo was searching, the whole task force searching in and out of the city, and only two people left to try out any plans for their search and rescue. The albino tilted his head, a thought processed his mind.

"What if...we have the authorities on our side?" Near said out loud.

L raised his head and stared at the teen before him.

"...Why should we have the authorities? You do know that the French are a hardy in character, they are very strict and closed minded, even to me."

"If you explain that if we don't get their help then there would be a high chance that B would kill more innocent people than needed. After all, he already murdered one of their _precious_ actress." the teen grinned.

L blinked, thinking over what Near just said.

A few moments later he too grinned.

"I'll contact the authorities, meanwhile you get ready for your first chance of being L."

Near's twirling ceased. The teen's eyes stared in shock at the detective next to him.

"What? Are you too shocked to be given the offer?" L teased, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

Near blinked away his shock and continued curling his hair with his fingers.

"I will be honored, L."

* * *

Meanwhile at the abandoned factory, Light and Sayu had come up with an escape plan. Well at least for one of them to escape. Without a doubt Light immediately chose Sayu to escape, find help and lead them to B's hideout. What they came up with was that Light would stand directly beneath the window, lift up his sister onto his shoulders allowing her to balance on him as she used the wall to lean on, and then climb out of the window.

"But Light, what if there's nothing to stop my fall? And what about you? I can't just leave you here!" Sayu protested when her brother came up with the plan.

"Sayu, I'm the reason why B went to great lengths to kill others, kidnap you and Ichigo. I can't leave and let him kill you too." Light frowned.

"But Nii-san-!"

"But nothing! I can't have another member of my family die because of me!" the former Kira held onto Sayu's shoulders tightly, his arms shaking.

Light's honey amber eyes filled themselves with tears, he tried his best to hold them back.

"N-Nii-san..."

"Father died because of me, I don't want you to die either. Please Sayu, _please_ go through with this plan. It may be the only way for L to find me."

Sayu gulped but nodded.

"Good, now I hope your years of pilates and gymnastics will be tested." Light chuckled, heading to the wall with the window.

"Hey! I'm a nurse just so you know. I didn't like the idea of being around bitches all the time who are annerexic, so I quit the gymnastics idea." Sayu pouted, biting her lower lip as she proceeded to stand on her brother's shoulders.

Light winced slightly from the boots his sister was wearing. If she wore something less woman-like then this wouldn't be so bad. After a few years Sayu was still as light as a feather to him, but damn the shoe fashions! Slowly he stood up and remained still to let her reach up to the window. Sayu reached up, her hands only just reaching the outside of the window.

"S-Sayu...might want to hurry up...your shoes aren't the best comfort..." Light grunted.

"Well sorry for being so short! We're Japanese, so this isn't the easiest job." Sayu stretched her legs as far as she could, but she could had to balance on her tipy-toes now.

Light visibly flinched from what seemed like added pressure to his shoulders. He reached to Sayu's ankles to help her balance herself so she won't fall.

"Ok...almost there..." Sayu informed when her right arm reached over the edge outside, glad that the glass was already gone and no shards left.

"Got a good grip?"

"Yea. Both hands set." the younger sibling nodded, now both arms through the window and holding onto the ledge outside.

"Good. Now pull!" Light ordered, pushing her up.

"Eek!" Sayu screeched as she pulled herself halfway out the window, eyes widening at the piles of trash bags below.

"Joy. I get myself drenched in rain, now I'm getting myself stinky again." Sayu muttered to herself before she took the plunge.

Glad to have the piercing pressure of his sister's boots off, Light rubbed them and cringed when he heard crashing of what sounded like garbage bags. The sounds of rolling and clanging, until they finally settled down and heard her try to stand up.

"You all right?" Light called out.

"Yea...my legs feel like jello but I'll be fine." Sayu replied.

Light stood there under the window until he heard the last of his sister's footsteps fade away. Sighing, he turned around and sat against the wall.

Hopefully help will be on the way in the next twenty-four hours.

A loud creek caught Light's attention. He opened his eyes only to stare like a deer caught in a headlight as B walked in. At first the criminal didn't pay no mind that Sayu was missing, until he stopped and glanced around the room. Then his red eyes narrowed and stared intensely at his caught prey, realizing what had happened.

"You...I was about to come in here to give you a present. But instead my intentions went straight the other direction." B growled, steadily walking closer holding up a pair of handcuffs.

Light instinctively moved off to his left, trying to get away from his captor. Growling, B ran forward and pounced on his prey. Light yelped and tried to punch B in the face, who blocked it easily and used his knee to roughly jab in between Light's legs. B grinned as his prey screamed and arched his back, breathing irregular as his eyes widened and stared in fear at the criminal above him.

"Ooh-la-la. A nice reaction. Good to know you like it rough, _Kira_." B bit Light's ear, nudging harder with his knee.

"Gah! What are you going to do to me?!" Light screamed, writhing slightly as he struggled to get his wrists free from B's spare hand.

"Mmmm..." B pulled away, handcuffing the ex detective's wrists together.

Light stared at his wrists, struggling to get it free but to no avail. The handcuff kept its hold on him. B grinned at his prey, leaning closer.

"I was hoping...we'd get to do something more _pleasurable_...but now that you're sister is gone, I'm making you write her name down." B growled, his deep red eyes meeting honey amber.

"No! You'll never make me write down her name!" Light screamed, struggling once more.

"I _will _make you write down her name! You _will _become Kira once again!" B snarled, standing up and pulled Light up with him roughly.

Light barely had time to react when he nearly stumbled to his feet before he was pulled out of the room and down the hall. A few times when Light tried to struggle to get himself free B slammed him against the wall and hit him between the legs with his knee. After about the third time he had his groin abused, Light gave up his struggling and allowed himself to be pushed and pulled around.

Even when Light became more submissive, B was still intent on continuing his new plan. Right now nothing can stop him. When B pushed the former Kira into his room, he roughly pushed him to the bed. Light yelped and quickly turned so that he was on his back, facing his captor. B pounced his prey again, reaching out to the cuffs and unhooked them. Only to recuff the wrists onto the bed. Light furiously tried to break the bars as he struggled once more. When the bed proved to be stronger than it looked, Light gave up and stared up at B.

"You won't make me kill my own family. Not after my father, I'm not going to make that mistake!"

B stared with a blank expression, staring into the now deep red amber colored eyes. The criminal mastermind smirked, chuckling.

"Kyahaha. You're better when you're angry. Maybe I can use this as an advantage...your anger." B whispered, his eyes glowing with a hint of amusement.

Light growled in defiance, glaring back. B snarled and bit on his prey's neck harshly. Smirking, Light used B's trick and hit his captor in the groin rather painfully. B groaned and stepped back, standing next to the bed before pulling out a knife. Light curled his legs to his chest and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. Just before the former Kira could even push up, B attacked once again.

"You keep trying to pull tricks and I'll give you bloody painful scars." B glared, proving his point when he sliced his prey's cheek.

Light whimpered, struggling once more to get his hands free from the metal handcuffs above his head. His struggling were to of no avail. The ex detective stared wide eyed into another pair of blood red crimson eyes.

Those demon eyes.

Those shinigami red eyes that seem to stare right through your soul.

B inched closer with a mischievious grin. His breath tickled Light's creamy pale skin, making him shiver.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you Kira again. True, there are others, but you're the original. You've got the _talent_, you've got the_ brains_, you are _god_! You. Are. Kira!"

_Ryuzaki! _Light screamed in his head, closing his eyes in desperate fear.

* * *

L raised his head instinctively, something was telling him that someone was calling him. He leaned closer to what he thought was the source. Instead, he fell out of his chair and tumbled to the floor with a yelp of surprise. Near, who was sitting in the chair next to him, nearly jumped out of his own seat before regaining his dignity and stared at the cursing and whimpering man on the floor. To think this was L.

"Are you all right?" the teen tilted his head.

"I'll be fine. Just startled is all." L said and stood up, biting his thumb.

"What gave you the fright anyway?" Near watched as the world famous detective sat down in his chair again.

"I had a feeling someone was calling me..." L murmered, staring off into space.

"That could be Light."

_Light...please forgive me..._ L closed his eyes and pictured his lover in his head.

_Bing-bing. _

"This is Near." the albino answered, the phone on speaker of course.

"Is Ryuzaki there?" asked the familiar voice of Matsuda.

"I'm here. What is it Matsuda-san?" L opened his eyes.

"I just got a call from the police. They wanted to talk to Nakatani, but I said he's away on other business I'll pass on the infor-"

"Get to the point." L interrupted.

"Well um...they found an young Asian woman around her early twenties, she keeps trying to talk to them but they can't understand each other. By their descriptions of her I believe it's Miss Yagami-chan." Matsuda explained.

L instantly stood up. So Light came up with a plan for his sister to escape!

"Where is she? Do you know Matsuda?"

"She's at the main police station. If you want me to pick her up what should I tell them? They're very strict Ryuzaki." the young detective asked.

L turned to Near. "I'm afraid Near has the status to tell you what to do."

"Hm...tell them that I will be taking over the investigation and wish not to be disturbed. They already know I'm working on a case to save their asses, I doubt they'll try anything. Also, say that I'm L. Do _not _tell them that there are two heirs who are working on this investigation." Near stated, curling his hair.

"All right."

Two hours later and Matsuda called in that he was successful. L immediately called the members of the investigation and called off the search for a well deserved rest. He knew that they didn't reach their goal yet, but right now he needs all the information he can get out of Sayu. She's the main key to find Light in time and rid B of this earth.

Matt arrived home with Mello and Ichigo, all three tired and felt like wandering zombies. The welcoming sight of the couch made the red head at ease and spread himself over it and fell asleep almost immediately. Mello smiled half heartedly but continued on to the investigation room with Ichigo at his heels. The blond wanted desperately to go to sleep but he felt that he should escort the kid first.

"Ah, didn't expect you two to show up." L said after peering at them when they came in.

"Ichigo wanted to meet his aunt." Mello yawned.

"Might want to stay here Mello." Near advised. "All though if you're tired you should eat something with sugar."

"Shut up." the blond groaned and sat down pulling out a chocolate bar.

Ichigo tilted his head and stared at L in wonder. This man before him was different than the remorse L he saw the previous day. How can one person change overnight?

"Are you going to sit down? I can tell you're tired and your feet hurt." L said.

"Ichigo, come sit over here." Near motioned to the chair next to him. Ichigo made his way to the chair and sat, keeping an eye on L.

Five minutes later Matsuda walked through the door with a frightened and somewhat relieved looking Sayu Yagami. She looked around until her eyes fell onto the six year old boy she found out was her Nii-san's son.

"You're...Ichigo?" Sayu smiled weakly.

The said boy raised his head and nodded, trying his best to smile back.

"Miss Sayu, we will need all the information to locate B's hideout and rescue your. This is your second time outside no?" Near stared at her as he twirled his hair with his finger.

Sayu nodded. "I do remember the route, but I'm afraid I don't know the names of the streets. Everything was foreign..."

"What do you remember of the route?" L questioned.

"Um...you're..."

"The real Ryuzaki, we met when we were still in college."

"Ok...well I remember there was lots of garbage everywhere in the alleyways. When I finally got through the maze of dirty alleyways I found myself on a lively street with lots of sweets and candies. One of them had a panda as the shop's logo on the window. After that I was running around town trying to call for help, but I guess I was sent to the police for disturbing the peace." Sayu lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Panda...I saw that shop! I saw it when he took us to La Fashion for the trade!" Ichigo slid off the chair and stood before it.

"What panda shop?" Mello tilted his head, biting down on his chocolate.

"Mello! It's the panda shop we stopped at to get your chocolate!" the six year old reminded.

The blond thought for a moment, then uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Now that we know the exact area, I'm gonna sleep."

"But Outo-sama is-"

"White pork bun, ya don't mind if we go our seperate ways with this investigation?" Mello glanced at the albino.

"It's fine with me." Near nodded.

"Then I'm going to search after Matt gets his few hours of sleep while you guys come up with a plan to get him back."

With that Mello left the room and headed back to his sleeping friend.

* * *

Death: wow...I went all out in this one kind of. Well it IS the beginning of summer for me, so why not? XD

Review plz!

* * *


	10. Patience

* * *

Death: finally some peace and quiet around my house.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, would I let L and Light die? No, I think not. So that proves I own nothing.

**Chapter 10 **Patience

* * *

After Light recieved his 'punishment' B removed the handcuffs, set the Death Note next to the sleeping man and left. He didn't feel like carrying Light back to his own room, so B left him there on his bed and locked the door. He had some business to do anyway, another clue to give L.

B grinned, chuckling when he saw the creature lurking in the shadows. He hadn't seen him the past few days and became a bit worried. Now that it's back it came at just the right time. B stared at the shinigami like an evil cheshire cat and chuckled menacingly.

"Kyahaha. You're just in time, Kira needs some company while I'm gone." B tilted his head at the creature.

"_Hyuk hyuk_. I haven't talked to him for so long. I think I just may do that." Ryuk grinned before he floated his way to B's room.

_'Good, now Light has to deal with the shinigami he knows personally.' _B thought before he made his way out the back of the factory and began his search for his next victim.

--------

When Light woke up it was sometime late in the morning. His body was sore, stinging, and covered in dried blood. His own blood. Light reached a hand to his cheek, the first wound B inflicted. By the feeling over it, Light was surprised to find out that the wound was a shape of a cross. He growled in a low tone, he didn't like having a wound that can show the whole world that he's _Light Yagami_.

That was when he realized that his arms were free. Light looked around his surroundings. There was no sign of B, but there was something _else_ in his place. Light's heart raced when he saw the notebook, sitting next to him on the bed. Despite his wounds, Light sprang out of bed and tried to open the door. Only to find that it was locked. Biting his lower lip, Light scooted to the wall away from the door and sat down.

"Damn B for intentionally leaving his notebook in a locked room..." Light muttered.

Somehow Light had a feeling that someone was laughing at him. Light glared at the room before him, knowing just who it was that was laughing at him. When there's a notebook, there's always a shinigami. And he had a feeling it was a certain shinigami who had a thing for apples.

"Shut the hell up Ryuk. I know you're here, so stop laughing at me!" Light huffed, staring at the opposite wall.

"_Hyuk hyuk. Kid's got good sixth sense._" Ryuk chuckled, standing next to the bed.

The ex detective sighed and stared at the ceiling above him. He hoped Sayu found help, and that L was doing whatever he could to find him. Leaning his head back against the wall, Light closed his eyes and wished. His back ached, body sore from all the cuts B inflicted on him. Right now all Light wished most was a nice hot shower, and L's hands. L was the best when it came down to massages, and his hands did wonders. Maybe, if he did escape, Light would ask for a massage.

Honey amber eyes opened slowly, staring up at the dark wall in front of him. But what if he didn't escape? What should he do then? Keep himself away from the Death Note, and die because of it? Light bit his lip harshly from the thought.

_No...I shouldn't give up hope yet. I...or at least...I think I still do love L...I appreciate him, and I love him. _Light sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

But, if not for L, then for Ichigo was Light's next thought. He nodded to himself and stood up. Might as well take a look at his wounds and hopefully find a way to clean them. First Light checked his arms. There was only a few cuts, mostly on his left arm for some odd reason. On his right arm there was only three slashes, the other arm had around ten or so. Checking up his shoulders, he found only a few small scratches. Light then felt over his back, or so where he could reach. There was about twenty or so cuts, across, diagonal, up and down his back.

Light glanced at his legs, surprised there wasn't any wounds at all. This surprised him, but at least the wounds weren't all over his body. Yet. Glancing around, Light didn't find anything worth using to clean his wounds. Sighing, Light sat down on the edge of the rusty old bed as it screeched in protest of his added weight.

"Guess I'll just have to wait things out..."

"_Remember Light, you can always talk to me. Just touch the notebook. Hyuk hyuk._" Ryuk chuckled.

* * *

Around the same time Light checked over his wounds, Mello and Matt woke up from their nap and ready to go. Matt readied the car and waited for his friend who happened to be packing any chocolate he could fit into his jacket. Smirking to himself when the blond was done, he headed out of the kitchen and into the passenger seat of the car. Unknownst to them, a sneaky six year old was hiding in the back.

"Drive to that panda shop. We'll walk from there." Mello said, putting on his seat belt.

Matt nodded and shifted the car into gear and drove off. Along the way, Matt felt something hit the back of his seat. At first he ignored it, but it soon got annoying. Thinking over the situation himself, Matt smirked. Without many hints, he knew exactly who it was in the back. Mello glanced next to him, tilting his head.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." Matt shrugged, still smirking.

Mello blinked but dropped the subject.

Ten minutes later the red head parked the car in front of the Panda Shop before he sat up higher in his seat and peered behind him. Matt smirked when he saw the uncomfortable six year old boy shifting slightly.

"What are ya smirking at Matt? Hurry up an' get outa the car." Mello groaned, standing outside eating a chocolate bar.

"I won't be the only one." Matt replied, stepping out.

Ichigo cringed when he heard the red head's words, curled up more until he saw that Matt opened the door in front of him. Mello glanced inside and raised an eyebrow.

"Holy shit. We got a lil stowaway. What the hell are ya doin' here _strawberry_-boy?"the blond asked in a teasing tone.

Growling and muttering to himself, Ichigo crawled out and stared up at Matt.

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I felt you headbutting my seat." Matt chuckled, smirking a bit.

"It wasn't my fault! Hiding in between the seats is very uncomfortable." the boy pouted, staring at the ground in disgrace.

"Just don't blame yourself. You wanted to help us find your Outo-san right?" the red head tilted his head.

Ichigo nodded. "I want to be of some help..."

"Well then, welcome to the club!" Mello grinned, waving his arms dramatically.

"C'mon, let's go on our search." Matt said, leading the way down the street with Ichigo at his heels.

Mello followed closely, keeping an eye out any danger as they walked. Eventually L and Near figured out that Ichigo was missing, and called up the blond. Mello explained that the boy was a stowaway and was with them. To their surprise, L just said "all right" and hung up.

"Ok...looks like he's not against the idea of you bein' here." Mello stated and set his phone in his pocket.

Ichigo just smiled and lead the way. He now remembered his surroundings, and as he walked he held Matt's hand. Mello sneered at his friend, who sent him a silent plea not to mention this to anyone. A few minutes of walking around, Ichigo stopped. The teens blinked and glanced at the kid, who was staring ahead. His eyes were glowing a bright red with anger, staring at the building in front of them.

Matt and Mello stared, taking in all the details of the abandoned candy factory. Ichigo tried to run to get inside, but Matt picked him up before he got away. The boy didn't make any protests, instead he stayed silent and gripped onto the teen's clothing.

"Hm...to check and see if this is the correct place, we have to look around for that window Sayu escaped from. She said that it faced the sunset. Meaning its this way." Mello explained and lead the way to their left.

Matt followed silently, rubbing Ichigo's back now and then for comfort. They reached the wall that faced the sunset, Mello glanced up and saw a window that was directly above a pile of trash. Trash that was moved from something falling out of the window, confirming that this was the building of B's hideout. The blond took out his phone and dialed the speed number to L's connection.

"What's your report Mello?" asked the monotone voice of L.

"We found B's hideout. Just to be sure we searched the west wall and found the window Sayu escaped from and fell onto the trash she explained." Mello explained

"I see, we have the tracer working right now for the location. Do you sense that B is around?"

"Well I don't hear any screaming so I bet B went out, or he's taking a nap but I doubt the latter." the blond shrugged.

"Hm...How about this, you three come back to the mansion. Once you're back, you can give yourself a tune up and go back to keep a watch on the building. If you want Matt can go with you. But Ichigo is to remain in the mansion." L suggested.

"Right." and they both hung up.

"Well, we're going back. L's orders." Mello stated, heading back the way they came.

Matt nodded and followed, knowing full well that they were to come back without the kid.

* * *

"L, we just got a report of B's new victim." Matsuda reported, sending the file to L before he could ask.

L and Near watched as the file appeared on the screen before them. This time the victim was male, from the pictures of his corpse he had black hair, he too had goth attire, like the last victim. His throat was slit, but according to the file the cause of death was again, arsenic pills. But the wounds B inflicted were less careful, as if he was in a hurry at that moment. L checked for a name.

Lancelot B. Loveless.

"This screams B, Light, and you all over." Near commented.

"But am I Lancelot? Or am I Loveless?" L tilted his head with a frown.

"The fact you're doing whatever you can to find Light, you still love him. Meaning this message is that you're Lancelot, B is Bob, and Light is Loveless. He may be warning us that he's getting between the connection of you and Light and break that bond so that Light is indeed, loveless." Near stated, twirling his hair.

"Bob? This victim's middle name is Barbero." L nearly chuckled.

"I felt like calling B something so childish." Near said with a slight pout but tried to hide it.

L grinned. "Right, let's concentrate on finding Bob."

"Bob? Who the hell is Bob?" the familiar voice of Mello asked.

"Nothing. We were just having a little fun over B's name." L said, still grinning.

"Ah, well then, I'm glad to inform you that Ichigo is in his room. He's a little senstive at the moment." Matt crossed his arms.

"So, about that tune up."

"The clothes you will most likely need is downstairs left from the kitchen. And you better hurry, B just finished another victim."

"Right."

Mello and Matt left the room and headed downstairs.

Less than five minutes later the two teens appeared from the room L told them to with different clothing. Mello's was almost the same as his old outfit, but with a few changes. This time he wore a long sleeved jacket with a hoodie, and a black headwarmer to hide most of his hair. Other than that he kept his leather pants and boots. Matt on the otherhand, switched his vest for a black one, he wore the same hat as Mello, but he kept his goggles and changed his pants to black ones.

"You look awesome. Now let's go. I'm driving this time." Mello said with a smirk.

"Just don't run over any potential road kill this time." Matt warned.

"Aw, why must you always ruin the fun?" the blond frowned.

"Because we need to catch B." the redhead pointed out and sat in the passengers seat.

"Good point." Mello grinned and got behind the wheel.

Just before Matt could put on his seat belt Mello stepped on the accelerator and sped off into town. Matt hit his head against the roof of the car with a yelp. He rubbed his abused head while giving his friend a glare. Mello just grinned and continued to speed off to their destination. Matt just rolled his eyes, securing the seatbelt in place and stared out the window.

This was going to be another wild ride.

* * *

Light was taking a nap when B entered the room and slammed the door. The sound awoke the sleeping ex detective and he jumped up, glaring slightly at B for rudely awakening him. B ingored the glare and made his way to the bed, giving the shinigami a small glance.

"Sorry, he hasn't touched the Death Note I'm afraid." chuckled Ryuk.

Now B was mad. He was more angy than the previous night, he jumped at Light who yelped in surprise.

"You still haven't touched the Death Note? You've just found yourself in a dire situation where I am definately tempted to kill you." B snarled as he had one hand around Light's throat.

_He's loosing patience. What do I do? I can't stall anymore, or he really will kill me. Unless..._ Light bit his lower lip.

B stared, his eyes widening to shock. "You're eyes...they're still red from last night."

"I needed some rest today after what you've done. Now get off, I'll write a name down!" Light shouted.

_Hopefully they're still around the building, I heard them talking earlier. And I know there's no tv or any media in this factory, so B won't find out until tomorrow. That should give them time to realize my plan. _Light thought, standing up to stretch his legs and arms.

"Oh? And who's name?"

"Who else?" Light glared.

B grinned. He handed Light the Death Note.

Light took it, and glanced at Ryuk for a few minutes.

"It's sure been awhile...Ryuk." the Kira soon to be smirked.

"Hyuk hyuk. It's been too long...Light." Ryuk laughed, his eyes glowing a bright red in excitement.

B watched as Light began writing, Ryuk laughing all the way as he watched what Light was writing.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile outside the old factory, Matt listened to the conversation with the wiretaps he set up earlier. He threw any at all the windows of the possibilities of B keeping Light. Listening in, he heard a door slam and he immediately searched through the different wiretaps until the found the right room. Light was being held on the second floor, the room was to the north, away from the sunrise and sunset.

_"You still haven't touched the Death Note? You've just found yourself in a dire situation where I am definately tempted to kill you."_

Matt frowned, while Mello just raised an eyebrow as he listened with the other headphone.

"B is loosing patience." Mello said, distracting them from the next few words.

Then Light's shout caught their attention. He was going to write a name down! Mello strained to listen as Light started writing. If he was writing Sayu's name, it shouldn't take long. But Light kept writing, rather quickly too. He was adding details, but he's Sayu's older brother. He wouldn't add any details, she was her family. He could be writing a different name. Immediately Mello stood up.

"Matt, I'll keep listening in, you report this information to L." the blond whispered.

The redhead nodded and took the headphone out and stepped back to talk normally to L.

"Yes, Matt?" L answered.

"Sayu Yagami is still in the mansion right?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Keep an eye on everyone, including the task force. Light just wrote down a name, and possibly the cause of death or more names." Matt explained.

"All right. I shall keep an eye on everyone, Near will help as well. If no one dies tomorrow, we can guess it is B's name he wrote down. We'll make our move then."

L hung up.

Matt sat next to his friend, listening into the now current conversation.

_"May I see what you wrote?" _asked B.

_"It's a surprise. I keep what I wrote a secret, even from Ryuk."_

Who the hell was Ryuk? Oh right, L said something about a shinigami in the Kira files. So this was the same shinigami from the Kira case.

_"So mean. But don't worry, I won't take a look at that paper you have in your pocket."_

_"You better not."_

Mello blinked. Light said 'You better not' instead of 'You better not or I'll write your name down'.

* * *

Death: sorry for the long wait, my house is being totally remodeled and today the house is quiet other than the tv so now I have some quiet time to update.

So, what's gonna happen next? Did Light write down Sayu's name? Or did he write down B's? Review and you shall find out in the next chap! This story is almost done! Woohoo!

And as a bonus, I shall say that only one person will die in this story. As to who it will be you'll have to waite and see. XP

Review plz!

* * *


	11. Game

Death: Ummm...So, so very sorry for the very long wait. So much stress over so little time to recover as the stress piles up and up til the point I literally feel like I'm a living human mountain of stress...Unfortunately I still feel that way but it's slowly going melting away so hopefully there will be more updates.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for your amusement

**Chapter 11** Game

* * *

To say that the Japanese Investigation Team was bored was an understatement. A very bad understatement. Mogi was sitting in the driver's seat not too far away from B's hideout, sipping away some high sugared hot cup of coffee to keep himself aware. Yamamoto was sitting next to him, sighing away his boredom as his seat was leaned all the way back to relax. The rest of the team were stationed elsewhere, completing a circle around the hideout in case they had to give chase.

Aizawa was farther north, almost in the middle of downtown. Although he was alone he rather preferred it. Less people meant the bastard who threatened justice and L would underestimate the fact that Aizawa was a policeman. Even though he was a policeman way out of his jurisdiction. Talk about thirty-thousand miles away from his jurisdiction. With a heavy sigh Aizawa tried to busy himself by changing the station now and then in his car. Since L was listening into their radio walkie-talkies it was wise for the team not to spread the word around of their boredom.

Uchida was somewhere south west of Aizawa's placement, a bit closer to the countryside with Matsuda in the passenger seat. At first Uchida wanted to work alone as well, but in the countryside of Paris it would be much more helpful with another set of eyes to scan the hills in case B went their direction to escape. Matsuda talked on and on about nonsense, trying to keep himself and Uchida from taking a tempting nap to catch up some much needed sleep. Now and then Uchida added small comments, but the younger, chipper man did most of the talking.

Mello and Matt joked around as they sat directly south from Aizawa. The blond's jokes were more foul, and not to mention completely random. Matt however replied whenever Mello suggested or asked him something. Other than that Matt was similar to Uchida, remaining silent as their partners talked. How Mello didn't mind the red head's silence was a mystery. The blond was always blunt and demanded others to talk back. Not even Near could understand Mello's and Matt's relationship.

It was the following morning from the teen's discovery of Light using the Death Note. Nothing happened during the night, which meant B no longer tortured the supposed re-birthed Kira. If B did torture Light that is. It was however a high chance after Light came up with the plan to get his sister out through the window. Mello was quite sure B's reaction was far worse than irritation.

"What do you think of all of this really?" the blond asked out loud.

"Of what exactly?" Matt replied cooly.

"B's other victims. I know each victim was a message to L and Kira, but why use victims? In the L.A. BB Murders, B used the same logic. Why continue the same pattern instead of using something more complicated in the murders? What's the point, other than them being used for messages?" Mello questioned, crunching on his chocolate bar now and then.

"Maybe he didn't want to spend so much time in these victims, so he kept his killing pattern. After all he still treats his challenge to L as a game." Matt stated.

"Huh. True, but if it was still a _game_ then wouldn't it make sense that it'd be much more _complicated_ in this sequel?" the blond frowned.

Matt thought about it. As a complete game freak, it would make sense if the sequel to B's first challenge wouldn't be the same as the first challenge. Games weren't created that way, characters have the same powers and gain some more in sequels, but the plot was never the same as the first. Sometimes the plot was, but there would be major twists and turns to keep the player intrigued. Otherwise it would have been a complete waste of time and money. Shouldn't it be the same with B's second challenge?

"That is a good point." Matt commented.

Mello spent the next few minutes of chewing his chocolate. The murders in this case wasn't at all satisfying for catching his attention, it was the challenge triangle of B, L, and Kira that Mello was most interested in. To the blond the murders were just the same pattern and nothing else, but it did seem odd. The murders were just so out of place in B's challenge all the victims were good for was, as said before, messages for the good guys.

Good guys. Good versus Evil. Same logic in the whole damn world in many cases. You see it everywhere in cartoons, movies, novels, hell even in the press! Like the local news where the news cast describe a criminal, how they're evil and the police working on the case were good. Even Intercom, the group of about every major detectives around the world were treated like heroes.

But what about Kira? Of course he killed off criminals, but in the name of justice. That was the old Kira when he despised L. Now it was as if L and Kira were inseperable. What was it that was seperating them now? Kira, despite his past, did what he could to save what was left of his family and never thought of his own safety. Was it the natural doubts human species had between themselves and others?

Hm.

Mello was onto something there.

"Hey boys, since we're just sitting around bored, I wanna go ahead and ask something." the blond said through the radio.

The whole task force paused in what ever they were doing and listened.

"Assuming I have your attention, I'll go ahead and ask. What's the point of B's murders, if they're the same pattern as his first challenge? I mean, if this was all a game, why use the same method again instead of making it more complicated? What's the point in these murders?" Mello questioned, pausing to let them think about it.

_"He probably didn't want to spend so much time in the murders. After all it's L and Kira he wants." _Yamamoto was the first to reply.

"But then what's the _point_? Yes, we know that they're messages to L, but think about it. Think if this was a game, a sequel to the first game. Wouldn't you think it'd be boring if it was the same as the first game? Sure, there's games out there that are similar in plot in sequels, but there'd be twists and turns added. So what's the point?" the blond explained.

Silence was met over the radio. After a few moments, Aizawa stepped in.

_"If that is true, then the point is to distract us. Distract us from what exactly? I don't know. We're already concentrating more on getting Light back and capturing B." _the afro-man said.

_"We've checked everything in all the files of those murders. There's nothing much to hope for in them other than they are just messages." _Matsuda added.

_"Still, Mello has a point."_Uchida commented. _"Sure, the pattern is the same. Serial murderers usually keep their pattern, but they usually set new twists if they're doing another series."_

_"But as Matsuda-san said, there's nothing to hope for in the murders other than messages. We checked every angle, and nothing came up."_ the youngest detective retorted.

Mogi, who was quiet during the whole discussion, bit his lower lip and added his own opinion.

"We know that these murders are messages to tell us what will happen. But if this was all a game, why would B tell us his plan? And think about Sayu's escape. With the help of Yagami-chan and Ichigo we were able to find B's lair. Why did he make it seem so easy for us to find him, even if Yagami-chan's escape wasn't his plan?"

L and Near, who were in the mansion listening, paused into their planning. Over the course of time the team was sitting around and waiting for B to make a move, everyone was silent. Now that they had time to be calm and think over the case, what Mello brought up made them think they should draw back and think things over.

"Mogi is onto something here. B knew his lair well, he ought to since he chose it. He kept Ichigo-kun and Sayu-chan seperated. Yet he put Sayu-chan and her brother _together_. He knew how far up the window was, and since the siblings were short they wouldn't be able to reach it on their own. Together, they'd be able to to get at least one of them free. Maybe Sayu-chan's escape was B's plan all along." L told them.

_"Then if her escape was his plan, then he must have a plan on getting rid of us. B knows that L doesn't show himself, unless he has to. Right now he doesn't have to, and so that leaves us_ _waiting_ _around_ _the lair."_Mello thought out loud.

_"But how would he get rid all of us at once? I don't think B is fond of bombs or anything that deals with explosives." _Matsuda frowned. _"I mean, we're not creating an exact circle around him, he has to find nuclear bombs in order to get all of us because of the distance."_

What would B do then? Toxic gases? But that would effect the entire city not to mention time. B wasn't that destructive. Unless B could fly and turn invisible, which was a definate negative, then he'd be able to spot the team. Invisible. Flying. L just described a shinigami. But Ryuk was lazy, he never did anything for anyone. Light told L so himself, Ryuk was only here for entertainment and never took sides.

Ryuk's only weakness was apples. France was grape country.

"Everyone, I want you to describe to me the buildings around you and what they're made of. Aizawa, you go first." L ordered, keeping the fearful tone out and replacing with his monotone.

_"I'm basically in the downtown area. The buildings are made of wood and plaster, with some metal with the skeleton structure."_

"Uchida, Matsuda."

_"We're mostly surrounded with grass and the few houses around us are made of the same material as Aizawa explained."_Uchida answered.

"Mello, Matt."

_"Pretty much still in the slums part. Garbage is everywhere, while the factories are basically made of rusted metal."_ the blond shrugged.

_"But the ground is wet."_ Matt added.

"Mogi, Yamamoto."

_"We're nearer to the houses. There are some trees but there's mostly houses made of wood, plaster, and possibly some metal." _Mogi replied.

_"Uh. The ground is wet here too." _Yamamoto commented.

Wet? It hasn't rained in the city for ages.

"Wet with what?"

_"Dunno."_ came the reply.

_"L, now that they mentioned it, the ground here is wet too." _Uchida said with concern.

_"Same here." _Aizawa added before L could ask.

The ground was wet. Most of the team's surroundings were made of wood. Mello and Matt's location was surrounded with garbage. Uchida and Matsuda were surrounded with grass. The link between these locations?

"Matt, open the door and throw your cigarette out." L hissed in panic.

Without asking what it was about, the red head opened his door and threw it down. Immediately the ground lit up. With a slight yell of panic Matt stepped on it frantically to put it out before it spread. He somehow managed to do so and closed the door.

"Everyone DRIVE! The ground is wet with gasoline!" Matt shouted through the radio.

Just as the red head screamed at the team, a flame was quickly spreading over the gas covered ground. Burning everything it went and spreading at fast speed. Immediately Mello turned the car around the building to their left, going through another street and hit the gas pedal. The two teens frantically screamed at the car to stay ahead of the fire.

"Shit." Uchida cursed as he changed the car to Reverse.

"Matsuda keep your eyes behind us and make sure we don't hit anything!" the elder shouted as he too put full pressure on the gas pedal, his eyes on the review mirror.

"Left!" Matsuda yelled as they neared a tree on the right side.

Aizawa turned on his alarm and speaker as he turned the car from the parking lot and into the street.

"Everyone, the ground is covered in gasoline! Those of you driving or walking head further downtown! Those of you in buildings grab a fire extinguisher!" the afro-man shouted in english.

The street followed his orders, the fire was going to reach them in mere seconds. Many got into their cars and either went in Reverse or Drive on full speed. The people who were walking were running in all of their might while those in the buildings grabbed a fire extinguisher and pulled the fire alarm.

Mogi made a sharp turn around, using Aizawa's method of warning the people in the houses. Yamamoto was screaming frantically as the fire was catching up to them. A few seconds after Mogi warned the occupants, he pressed down and swerved to avoid someone who was driving out of the garage and onto the street.

Near listened as L called in the fire department. The silence over the radio was intense, and for a good five minutes the heir was terrified. Mogi and Yamamoto were the first to report that they were safe and on their way to the mansion. Not too much later Mello reported the same, but in much more colorful words in about ten different languages.

After Mello's report Near was not so tense. But they weren't out of the woods yet with the other two teams. L was just as scared, his arms were shaking as he too listened to the uncomfortable silence. About ten minutes later and no report from Aizawa or Uchida and Matsuda, L was almost near frantic.

"They have to make it...they have to..." L whispered, his hands gripping his legs tightly.

"I'm sure they're having a bit of trouble. Uchida and Matsuda are in the countryside, which is full of grass and fields of grape vines. Aizawa is probably trying to warn the people downtown of the fire a few seconds ahead of the fire." Near explained not for just L, but himself as well.

"I'll turn on the news and see what's happening..." the detective reached for the keyboard before him, one of the computer screens opened up the main news page with live video of the fire.

_"And the fire as of now is spreading quickly to the countryside. But thanks to the wind it isn't heading to the vineyards, but traveling farther south. The north side of this gasoline fire is quickly being contained when a police car has been caught in the flames and exploded, forming a shield to stop the fire from spreading further north. Meanwhile in the housing areas the fire is already in control and the firemen are keeping the flames at bay." _the news woman reported.

Police car.

"Ten percent chance Aizawa-san survived..." L shook.

Near couldn't find any words of comfort that it probably wasn't Aizawa. But the percentage deductions of his mentor was never wrong. Never.

_"Farther south the fire is quickly being doubled and the firemen are having difficulty to control and maintain it from heading further and further south."_

By now L didn't care what happened to the fire further south. He needed more detail on the countryside part of the fire. Uchida and Matsuda haven't reported yet. Aizawa was most probably gone, his car was the only police car in the downtown area. L had ensured that fact himself after he and Near went through their plan. But now that plan was up in flames, just like the city.

"Uchida, Matsuda, report."

L's ears were met with static.

"Uchida. Matsuda."

No answer.

"Uchida! Matsuda! Please report now!" L's voice was frantic. He couldn't hide it anymore.

_"I don't think they can L..."_ Matt trailed off, unsure how to calm the detective down.

"They have to!" L cried.

_"L...the best thing we can do for now is wait and hope." _Mogi said calmly, his voice was strained to hold back his fears.

L bit his lower lip. Hope. Something the world's greatest detective was loosing.

* * *

Matsuda kept himself turned around halfway in his seat to concentrate his eyes behind them. Somehow the fire had driven them a little further south. They were still in reverse, the fire was mere seconds away from the front end of the car they didn't have enough time to turn around and drive properly. A few minutes back they heard L's frantic words for them to report, but neither had a moment to spare a reply.

"Right!"

"No, left!" Uchida shouted, swerving the car sharply.

"But the fire will cut us off!" Matsuda retorted.

"We can make it!"

"Uchida!" the younger screamed.

The fire cut off their escape route. Cursing Uchida swerved right, barely missing the flames. Then something happened that they couldn't see. They didn't have the time to see what their brains were processing, and the car fell straight (or backward) into a ditch. It was so steep the vehicle flipped three times before landing upside down in the ditch.

Momentarily the younger detective had blacked out when the car flipped. Groggily Matsuda opened his eyes, his vision was so fuzzy and confusing. Then he realized that he was upside down. With a groan Matsuda turned to Uchida. The elder was unconscious. Heart leaping the young man punched through the wind shield and crawled out.

Gathering his wits Matsuda turned around and pulled his partner out. He had a few moments before the fire reached them, there wasn't much grass to fuel it so it gave Matsuda some time. After some trouble he successfully pulled the limp partner out. Taking a second, Matsuda checked to see if Uchida still had a pulse. Strong and well, the young man settled Uchida over his back, keeping the smaller man up by holding the legs slightly.

"Ok, just keep walking. I can do this." Matsuda encouraged himself.

It was hard, Matsuda wasn't so strong to begin with. But he was rather glad Uchida was smaller compared to him. Even with his legs aching and his lungs having trouble processing the need to breathe through the smoke Matsuda didn't pause for a second. It wasn't just his life on the line, Uchida was still unconscious and at a disadvantage.

Just when he reached the top of the hill opposite of the fire, Matsuda gasped in air loudly and glanced at his surroundings. Somewhere not too far away he heard the sirens of fire trucks. Through the thick smoke the young detective followed the sound. Matsuda stumbled now and then, pausing to catch his breath for only a few seconds before going on again.

Within half a mile Matsuda saw the red flashes of the fire truck did he cry out for help. His voice came out hoarsly, but the firemen heard him none of the less. Two of them came over and helped carry Uchida and off the young man's back. Following them Matsuda coughed as they reached the truck.

"Here." one of the firemen gave him an oxygen mask.

Nodding his appreciation Matsuda took it and breathed in deeply. He watched as the other did the same for Uchida, holding it over the elder's mouth and nose. Matsuda coughed as he breathed out, his chest hurt.

"Keep breathing in and out slowly and you should be fine. One of our men called in an ambulance. Should be here in five to ten minutes." the fireman next to him patted his shoulder. "You were brave, I'm sure he'll be grateful for what you did."

Smiling, Matsuda nodded. His throat was too dry to voice his gratitude. Then it hit the young detective. For once, he wasn't a klutz. He wasn't a failure, he saved his partner's life.

Matsuda all about grinned despite the situation.

* * *

Death: Um...yea a whole turn of events going on here. But Matsuda finally did something awesome! Without being a klutz too! Le gasp!

Some progress, I shall say. Hopefully you liked.

Note: I was reading Death Note: Another Note Los Angeles BB Murder Cases for the hundreth time (it's really addicting for some reason), and I noticed that B's murders in his second challenge should have a little more depth in them. There was a reason why B intentionally left Light and Sayu together in his lair. It was my plan for B's devious plan, if that makes sense. But I couldn't find any reason why, until I thought about the task force. And so this chappie was born.

Please don't kill me for the long update. Actually I'm more scared about what your reactions will be about Aizawa...

You'll prolly find out what happened to him in the next chap.

Review plz!


End file.
